¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato?
by AomecitaTaisho
Summary: Este año Ayame va a ser la mejor fiesta de Halloween de la historia. Se encargo absolutamente de todo la comida, la música, la gente… ¡Incluso del traje que deberán llevar! Todo con la idea de pasar una noche loca junto a sus amigas y solo puso dos reglas: No dejar que se te escape el chico que deseas para esa noche y lo que ocurra en la fiesta se queda en la fiesta.
1. Prologo: Comienza la Fiesta

**Hola niñas aquí les traigo una sorpresa más ¿Cómo surgió esta historia?**

**Verán últimamente mi nee RoseWB y yo hemos estado muy inspiradas, motivo por el cual decidimos crear una colección de One-Shot con motivo del mes de octubre ósea Halloween.**

**En total serán 6 más un epilogo, cada uno narrara sobre una pareja en específico sobre algo que ocurrirá en una fiesta ¿Qué cosa será? Pues ya lo van a descubrir. **

**Les recuerdo mi grupo en facebook donde publico las actualizaciones spoilers noticias e imágenes de todos mis fics y One-Shot si desean unirse búsquenlo es…**

**Las Mil y Una Fantasías De Una Escritora 3**

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi pero la trama de esta historia nos pertenece a RoseWB y a mí.**

**Esto apenas es el prólogo el primer capítulo lo van a tener muy pronto y la primera pareja será… Ya lo van a ver XD**

**Espero verlas también el próximo domingo como de costumbre.**

**Las invito a visitar mi OS más reciente Elección de Vida**

**¿Nos regalan un Review?**

**Digan NO al plagio.**

_**¿Eres un truco o tal vez un trato?**_

_**Prologo **_

_**Comienza la fiesta**_

— ¡Bienvenidas! – Gritó al abrir una puerta una chica disfrazada de loba sexi, en color negro y todo a juego. Dejaba gran parte de su anatomía al aire pero sin ser demasiado escandaloso. — ¡Las estaba esperando chicas!-

—A Kagome le daba vergüenza ponerse su disfraz, ya sabes cómo es.-Decía Sango vestida de pirata sexi en tonos blancos, azules y morados.

— ¡Ah! Ya sabes que una de las reglas es que yo elegía los trajes, además estas preciosa y muy caliente. -Comentó Ayame haciéndole dar una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Kagome estaba disfrazada de novia sexi. Era un vestido que le llegaba por encima de la mitad del muslo, con mucho escote y por supuesto, todo blanco.

— ¡No se olviden de nosotras!–Rin tomaba la mano de una sonrojada Souten disfrazada de chef hot.

Y la misma Rin estaba vestida de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—La tienda que elegiste era divina y los disfraces para cada una son ideales.-admitió.

—Saben que cuando quiero algo, lo hago milimétricamente. –la pelirroja se alababa. —Pero, pasen no se queden en la puerta.

Ella vivía en una gran casa con espacio suficiente para hacer algo así. Por eso y porque deseaba hacer algo especial es que propuso esto.

Las llevo junto a ella hasta la barra del pequeño bar que había puesto en su salón.

— ¿Que quieren tomar?–Les preguntó antes de llamar al camarero.

—Coca cola –Kagome fue la primera en responder y todas se giraron a mirarla. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Vamos a poner ciertos puntos claros ¿sí? –empezó a decir Sango. —Si hoy va a ser la fiesta del año nada de no beber alcohol, y lo digo por todas. – Miro a Kagome y Souten.

— ¡Chicas! Aquí solo hay dos reglas claras que quiero dejar si o si pero, eso lo hablaremos en el reservado que he puesto para nosotras, ¿sí? ¡Shippo! ¡Ponme aquí 4 ron con coca cola bien cargados!-ordenó

— ¡Marchando para la pelirroja y sus amigas!– Decía desde lejos preparando los tragos.

—Bueno, les comento que he llamado a toda mi lista de contactos del Facebook, Twitter e Instagram. –explicaba. —Por supuesto que todos los que están aquí los conozco de una u otra forma, les mande sus invitaciones con los trajes que debían llevar y si tienen alguna duda… - Les paso a cada una de sus amigas una tarjeta electrónica.

— Esta tarjeta con meterla en mi portátil saldrán la lista de invitados con sus disfraces correspondientes por si tienen alguna duda.-terminó de hablar un momento.

—Lo tienes todo muy bien planeado Ayame, me has sorprendido de una forma que jamás podía imaginar. –reconoció la castaña.

—Aquí tienen señoritas… - Entregando los tragos se quedó quieto mirando a Souten por un momento, consiguiendo que ella lo notara. Giro su cara medio sonrojada, tocándose el cabello.

— ¡Bien Shippo! Les comento que es mi primo que hace poco ha llegado para terminar su carrera aquí pero es magnífico preparando tragos. –halagó

Todas se pusieron a saludarle desde lejos.

—Cualquier cosa que quieran de beber, llámenle. –indicó

Se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos al reservado, cualquier cosa llámame.-le recordó al ojiverde.

Todas siguieron a Ayame aunque Souten se quedó un poco atrás, mirando de reojo a Shippo aunque las alcanzo.

—Chicas este es el plan para esta noche. – empezó a decir, mientras se sentaba en medio de una mesa redonda. —Son dos reglas muy sencillas.

— ¿Hay reglas en una fiesta? Eso es nuevo. –exclamó Rin colocándose a su izquierda mientras que Sango se colocaba a su lado.

—Pensemos que si todo esto lo ha conseguido ella, es que lo que falta por llegar es mucho mejor.-comentó la azabache sentándose a su derecha quedando así junto a Souten.

— ¡Esa es la actitud!-felicitó abrazo a la pelinegra. —La primera es que si ven a un chico que les gusta mucho, pase lo que pase tienen que ir por él. No pueden dejar que se les escape.

—Tampoco tanto.-objeto Sango. —Si el chico tiene novia no podemos hacerlo, obvio.

— ¡No! – Golpeo la mesa con fuerza.

—Hoy no importa todo eso, vamos a pasarlo bien y esta es la forma. Piensen que es solo una noche, nunca más se volverá a repetir y nunca más lo volverán a ver. Están disfrazados su identidad y la suya igual están protegidas, ¿bien? – Las miró fijamente. —Esta regla se ha de cumplir sí o sí.

Todas las chicas se observaron y terminaron por aceptar la propuesta, ¿qué iba a pasar de raro en una noche? Y por una vez, no pasaría nada.

—Y la segunda y más importante regla es que todo lo que pase en la fiesta, queda en la fiesta. ¿Entienden? No tenemos que aceptar algo especial con el chico que hagamos algo, solo es una fiesta y con esta fiesta acabara lo que empezó, ¿de acuerdo todas?-

Asintieron todas a la vez, ninguna deseaba ahora tener una relación, solo era mover un poco las caderas con tanto examen que tenían además de no parar en sus trabajos. Necesitaban pasarlo bien de vez en cuando y esta era la mejor forma.

—Estoy conforme. –admitió Kagome se hecho hacia atrás, y siguió hablando. — Me parece que nos lo merecemos todas y me gustaría entonces que desde ahora no usemos nuestros auténticos nombres. Yo seré novia a la fuga.

—Justo, entonces… -coincidió Rin mirando su traje. —Claro que yo soy Alicia.

—Pirata traviesa – dijo Sango guiñando un ojo a todas alzando su copa.

—Souten tú serás chef dulce. – Señaló a su amiga.

—Y por último, me quedo con loba solitaria.-Levantó su copa. — ¿Brindamos?-

— ¡Por nosotras!–Gritó Souten levantando su copa para que todas la siguieran.

— ¡Por nosotras!-exclamaron a coro las demás.


	2. I

**Buenas noches chicas aquí tienen ya lo prometido el primer capítulo de nuestra colección especial de One-Shot por el Halloween tanto mi nee RoseWB como yo esperamos que lo disfruten como nosotras escribiéndolo ¿Vale?**

**Les recuerdo serán 6 capítulos en total más un epilogo y siempre narrados desde un solo punto de vista ¿Si?**

**Contiene lemon un tanto explicito así que personas menores de edad que lo lean queda bajo su responsabilidad ¿Oka?**

**La pareja que abre nuestro especial es… un secreto que descubrirán hasta el final del capítulo jejeje solo les aclaro que está narrado desde el punto de vista del chico.**

**Nos vemos el siguiente domingo y no olviden dejar review **

_**I**_

Recostado en la pared estaba, viendo todo ir y venir. Una amiga por Instagram me había mandado una invitación sobre su fiesta de Halloween y me sentí intrigado. Incluso me eligió un disfraz para que todo cuadrara con sus planes. Me gusto porque iba de medico sexy sin camisa, con bata y pantalones además de un estetoscopio para oscultar.

Sin duda una chica imaginativa para hacer que toda esta gente invadiera su casa. No la conocía en persona pero revisando sus fotos se veía carismática y muy linda, aunque no de mi tipo.

Chicas vestidas de gatitas, de taxistas sexis, de profesoras calientes y muchas más pasaban por mi lado. Era un paraíso estar allí y no me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo.

—Dame un trago camarero.- Llamé en la barra y me paso un Martini rápidamente a través de la barra. Increíble el manejo que tenia de su terreno.

—Hola guapo... - Me saludaban algunas insinuándose a mí. Se me iban los ojos a veces.

Con mi trago y mirando a todos me dispuse a ir a la pista de baile cuando vi algo que me dejo sin saliva, me dejo de piedra.

La chica más caliente, ardiente y sexy de toda la fiesta estaba frente a mí, disfrutando de todos los hombres que se posaban a su alrededor. Coqueteaba como la más deseable porque, ella sabía que era el dulce que todos querían probar pero, ¿quién lo tendría en realidad?

El ambiente estaba muy divertido mas de lo que crei. Pues pude ver a simple vista como se dejaba envolver por la música que sonaba hasta quedar prácticamente en el centro la pista.

Sin ninguna pena comenzó a mover la cadera de forma rítmica, cuando me di cuenta varios hombres estaban a su alrededor como en un semicírculo observándola con fascinación y deseo. En un acto de coqueto les sonrió e incluso les guiño un ojo.

Al dar una vuelta su mirada se encontró con la mía apenas un segundo en el cual pude admirar su rostro dulce, y también como sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

Me vio. La vi. Nos vimos. Claramente sabíamos que el otro existía y eso era algo. Giro la cabeza para darme la espalda, y observe como su trasero se movía de un lado a otro. Sus brazos se alzaban por encima de la cabeza e invitaba a un rockero a que le siguiera el ritmo. ¿Era acaso un juego? Quería ver donde quería llegar.

Siguió así con otros dos chicos pero, por sus gestos, su expresión en el cuerpo se veía aburrida de hacerlo. No eran su tipo y ella lo sabía. Sabía que necesitaba a alguien que supiera seguirle más que el ritmo.

Con pasos firmes, lentos y sin alguna duda llegue hasta ella. Aparte de mi lado a las mujeres que se interponían entre nosotros, aleje a un par de chicos de su alrededor y al último le toque el hombro para señalarle otro lado.

—Por allí tendrás más suerte.-expresé.

No entendió mucho de lo que le hablaba. Encima de baboso, estúpido como no podía ser de otro modo. ¿Qué hacer en estos casos? Sencillo.

Tome la cadera de esa pirata que no paraba hasta que la incruste contra mi cadera. Me moví al paso que ella demandaba, al que ella deseaba. Acariciaba hasta llegar a sus costillas para bajar rozando la yema de los dedos contra su cintura.

Aquello la sorprendió lo pude notar, pero más que nada le gusto, había leído sus pensamientos a la perfección ella deseaba que me acercara y así lo hice.

—Me parece que el afortunado eres tú guapo.-me dio un guiño.

La canción cambio a una igual de rítmica pero más sensual, por lo que poso las manos alrededor de mi cuello para atraerme a ella, cosa que causo el rose de nuestras pieles calientes.

Movió la cadera hacia abajo de manera lenta sin deshacer su agarre, ese gesto sin duda me fascinaba.

— ¿Te gusta jugar con fuego eh?-inquirí arqueando una ceja.

—Así es y me encantaría quemarme...-susurró.

En un momento se giró quedando de espaldas llevando mis manos a sus caderas mientras bailábamos dejándome admirar su trasero apenas un momento.

Ella quería quemarse y yo quemarme con ella en el fuego que era capaz de crear a nuestro alrededor. Juntos estábamos creando una pasión a nuestro alrededor, que ni una capa de hielo podría acabar con ella.

Fui capaz de oler el perfume que tenía. Suave y picante. Chispeante y travieso.

— ¿Que hace una pirata en un baile como este? -susurré en su oído.

—Lo mismo podría decir de un médico, ¿aquí? ¿Quién es el paciente? - giro para verme a la cara. — ¿Alguien se encuentra mal y necesita de sus servicios?-

—Dime tú, ¿necesita alguien de mí?-desafié.

Eso la hizo quedarse quieta. Se detuvo poco a poco al igual que yo.

Al lado nuestro la fiesta seguía, se movían, se divertían. ¿Nosotros? Nos detuvimos en un segundo que fue eterno.

Sus ojos eran como un par de lagunas castañas, en las cuales deseaba sumergirme me tenían bajo un hechizo del cual no quería despertar, inclusive la pregunta que le hice me hizo cuestionarme ¿Necesitar algo de mí? La verdad era que yo era quien quería todo y más de ella pero no sería tan fácil que lo admitiera además, de todas las mujeres que había en la fiesta ¿ella? ¿Porque?

—La verdad comienzo a sentirme algo...-mordió levemente el lóbulo derecho, de la oreja. —Indispuesta.

— ¿Si?-quise asegurarme, acariciando su mejilla.

Asintió.

—Me parece que este no es un lugar adecuado para una revisión completa.-la tome de la cintura.

Los miedos estaban presentes, las inseguridades estarían presentes durante un instante para ambos.

—Sígueme si deseas que te haga un truco o tal vez ¿un trato?-ofreció.

Alcanzó mi mano y ¿a dónde iba ahora? No era ni mi casa pero tenía que probar algo.

Salimos fuera donde había una pequeña habitación al lado de la piscina. ¿Qué hacer? La mire y estaba mirando a mí misma dirección.

Corrimos como dos adolescentes, abrimos la puerta y nos introducimos con la respiración agitada, sin dejar de vernos a los ojos.

— ¿Ahora? - consulté.

Su sonrisa me dejo helado y fue cuando me llevo hasta ella de un tirón de la bata para regalarme un beso. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo se apodero de mis labios de forma apasionada mezclado con un toque de salvaje y dulce. Lo cual ocasiono un nuevo contacto entre nuestra piel expuesta haciendo que de mi escapara un suspiro.

—Ricos labios Doc.-admitió teniéndome contra la pared.

—No.-Negué lo que dijo. —No son mis labios, es la mezcla de nuestros fuegos bucanera.

La tome desde su trasero para subirla encima de mí. Enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello y yo la sujetaba para que no callera.

— ¿Que me ofreces pirata? -hable a la primera oportunidad que tuve.

— ¿La verdad quieres? –Afirmó. —No lo sé, no lo quiero saber, quiero.-Me hablo muy decidida pero la sonrisa de su cara me prometía algo. —Solo no pienses, dejemos ver qué pasa esta noche.- acarició mi cabello para atraerme a sus labios de nuevo. —No sepamos que trae el mañana

Me beso de nuevo haciendo que iniciara una corriente eléctrica através de la piel pero esta vez más despacio sin perder la pasión que sentía estaba en lo cierto esta noche no quería pensar más que en este momento, el cual estaba seguro que permanecería siempre en mi memoria.

Mantuvo un brazo alrededor de mi cuello mientras que con su diestra comenzó a explorar el pecho descubierto descendiendo al torso.

—Solo seremos tú y yo esta noche...-murmuró.

Con la luna de testigo y haciendo un reflejo del agua de la piscina por los grandes ventanales de la casa, me olvide de la fiesta.

Cada vez los besos llegaban de forma más rápida, más apasionada y más calurosa. Las ropas nos sobraban, queríamos tocarnos ya y sentir la piel del otro. Ame como se movía sobre mí, para apoyarme en algo, fui moviéndome hasta encontrar una silla reclinable para poder estar más cómodos.

Iba a ser una experiencia esto sin cama o un lugar más confortable pero le haría ver a esta pirata que valía la pena. Le saque su pañuelo de la cabeza, dejando caer su flequillo recto delante de ella. De esa forma, simplemente era exótica. Sus movimientos eran casi gatunos los cuales hacían que solo pudiera verla a ella.

Prácticamente me arranco la bata, dejándome con el pecho desnudo. Para estar en la misma condición le quite la parte de arriba de su traje, dejando sus turgentes y hermosos pechos expuestos.

¡No llevaba sujetador y su busto estaba firme y suculento! Sin querer ni poder evitarlo, me abalance sobre sus pechos como un vagabundo hambriento que acabará de ver el más suculento manjar. Escuche escapar de sus labios millones de suspiros, sus manos se agarraban a mi cabello, tirando de el con fuerza.

—M-más... No, pares…-pedía.

No iba a parar, aunque el mundo se viniera abajo, pensaba en detenerme. Ella por su parte, se balanceaba sobre mí, encima de mi miembro ya deseando salir y darle aún más placer de que le daba con mis manos y boca. Estaba sonrojada excitada podía verlo levemente gracias a los rayos de luna, además de sentirlo.

Movía los labios con maestría sobre sus senos mordiendo y chupando los pezones de ambos por turnos de aproximadamente un minuto arrancándole suspiros y gemidos.

Sus manos me acariciaban el pecho y torso con gran lentitud creo que con la intención de memorizarlo pero más que nada enloquecerme y lo estaba logrando. De pronto aparte la boca de sus pechos.

—Eres... un experto.-admitió.

—Esto apenas empieza querida pirata.-aseguré.

Con una mano acaricie una de sus piernas hasta llegar a la cadera. Allí usando dos dedos comencé a retirarle los marineros que llevaba con una gran lentitud ocasionando que sus bragas se mojaran más de lo que ya estaban e incluso se las saque.

Notaba su impaciencia que era la misma que la mía. La vi a los ojos y no cabía la menor duda. Mis dedos recorrieron sus labios internos, los cuales vibraban de lo que iba a acontecer.

—Algo falta...- murmuró cegada entre el excitamiento.

A continuación las manos de ella fueron a mis pantalones, soltando el botón, deslizando la cremallera y deshaciéndose de ella. Los bajo un poco junto a mi ropa interior y mi miembro quedo expuesto, ante su mirada traviesa.

—Impresionante doctor, creo que necesito ya de su medicina o... - me mordió el cuello de forma que me excito aún más. —Moriré sedienta de usted y no querría que eso pase, ¿no?

La levante, notando que ya estaba bastante lubricada con sus propios jugos y use esos mismos para mojar encima de mi pene, de esa forma la penetración sería más gratificante. Me miraba con lujuria y ansiedad en un momento de valentía y portándose traviesa al mismo tiempo tomo mi hinchado miembro con una mano acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

—N- No hagas eso...-gemí.

— ¿Por qué?-le dio un apretón.

No dije nada más y capture su boca de manera ansiosa y desesperada mientras me colaba entre sus muslos haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran, mientras me acariciaba los hombros.

—No me detendré una vez dentro... –advertí contra sus labios, notando su aliento.

Me introduje en ella de una embestida. Rápida, dura, de golpe, y muy muy placentera.

— ¡Sí! -gritó de placer la mujer entre sus brazos.

— ¡Shhhh…! –susurré. —Si hacemos mucho ruido nos descubrirán...

—Si es necesario... - gimió moviéndose encima de mí —Deberá ser así porque... Me llena de placer... –aseguró gimiendo más. —De una forma inexplicable…

En un parpadeo la gire sin abandonar su interior dejándola bajo mi cuerpo mientras me rodeaba las caderas con sus piernas haciendo que me sintiera aún más,

—Si nos descubrieran no me importaría...-jadeo.

—Ni a mi….-coincidí.

Nuestros labios se fundieron de manera ardiente mientras me acariciaba la piel de la espalda enterrándome levemente las uñas, haciendo así que mis gemidos murieran en su boca.

Hundí las rodillas en el suelo para subir sus piernas a mis hombros. Ahora podía verla entera y disfrutar de toda ella. Podía acariciarle los pechos, mientras que mis labios se quedaban con los suyos y nuestros cuerpos se sincronizaban.

No dejamos de movernos, cambiar de posición, marcarnos por partes visibles y no visibles de nosotros. Las horas pasaban y el placer era capaz de olerse en el aire. Esto es lo que se le llama disfrutar la vida.

—P-pirata... - le mordí el labio inferior para atraerla a mí. —Deseo poder...

— ¡Shhhh…! - me silencio. —Doc... Quiero... Ya...

No sabía si explicar que deseaba pero pensaba dárselo, ambos deseábamos ya llegar al paraíso. Alzo las caderas haciendo que mi miembro rozara la entrada de su sexo húmedo haciéndola que jadeara necesitaba tenerla ya.

—Tú sabes bien, cual es el remedio doc.-hablo contra mi boca.

El corazón me latía de forma frenética mientras un mar de fuego recorría mi torrente sanguíneo desembocando en la parte baja del vientre. Trataba de ser silencioso mientras le devoraba los labios descendiendo a su cuello para morder y lamer. De forma desenfrenada y sin control, moví mis caderas al ritmo de la música que había en el fondo. Era rápida, descontrolada y ebulliciosa.

—Ven conmigo... - jadee contra sus labios para recibir en respuesta un beso.

Lo siguiente fue como un fuego artificial, una explosión. La entrada al paraíso les daba la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos a ambos. Los gemidos acompasados de los dos, llenaban la pequeña casa que incluso era de extrañar que nadie lo hubiera notado.

Simplemente me derritió mientras terminaba de caer en esa cómoda espiral de placer sintiendo como el anhelado orgasmo explotaba tanto en su interior como en el mío estaba totalmente agotado así que con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, me acomode entre sus pechos, sintiendo como me abrazaba.

—Ahora lo mejor es descansar...-musitó revolviéndome el cabello.

Sin fuerzas, porque no me quedaban en ningún lado de mi cuerpo, deje que me hiciera lo que más deseara. Sus pechos eran como suaves pompas mientras que su piel era puro terciopelo. De esa forma me quede como en un sueño extraño.

No sé qué hora era cuando escuché un ruido a mi lado. Alce la cabeza para ver y mi hermosa pirata estaba acabando de vestirse... ¿¡Vestirse?!

— ¿Dónde vas? - quise llegar hasta ella pero dio un paso atrás.

—Es hora de volver a la realidad. – dijo mientras se colocaba bien el pañuelo.

Su observación había sido un éxito y me hubiera gustado tener otra cita pero…

—Ya se acabó la noche.-mencionó fingiendo que veía un reloj invisible en su muñeca.

—Pero, ¿No volveré a verte? - le pregunté buscando el pantalón entre la poca luz que había.

—Pensé que había quedado eso claro... - me dio la espalda para ir a la puerta e irse. —Quizás haya una próxima vez en otra fiesta de mi amiga.

— ¡Espera! - la detuve antes de que siguiera. —Al menos, ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?

La vi quedarse quieta, pensando que hacer.

—Dame algo para poder seguirte la pista, un pequeño nombre al menos... Me llamo Miroku.-me presenté.

—Yo soy Sango. - acabo diciendo para abrir ya la puerta, giro la cabeza y vi su sonrisa por última vez. —Búscame Miroku.

Así quede solo, en esa pequeña casa que había sido testigo de todo lo que vivimos. No me arrepiento para nada, más al contrario buscaría día y noche para volver a encontrarla.

Quince minutos más tarde, salí y prácticamente no quedaba gente. Seguí adelante y me fije que eran las 4:37 de la madrugada.

—Volveré a encontrarte Sango, no te quepa duda.-me prometí.


	3. II

**Buenas madrugadas chicas aquí tienen ya lo prometido el segundo capítulo de nuestra colección especial de One-Shot por el Halloween tanto mi nee RoseWB como yo esperamos que lo disfruten como nosotras escribiéndolo ¿Vale?**

**Les recuerdo serán 6 capítulos en total más un epilogo y siempre narrados desde un solo punto de vista ¿Si?**

**Contiene lemon un tanto explicito así que personas menores de edad que lo lean queda bajo su responsabilidad ¿Oka?**

**La pareja que sigue nuestro especial es… un secreto que descubrirán hasta el final del capítulo jejeje solo les aclaro que está narrado desde el punto de vista del chico.**

**Nos vemos el siguiente domingo y no olviden dejar review**

_**II**_

¿Qué broma era esta? ¿Cómo era posible que me encontrara metido en este lio?

Por un estúpido mensaje que me llego al Twitter que debía aceptar si o si porque las consecuencias podían ser peor. ¿Qué invitación era esa? Encima "fiesta de disfraces"

Todas estaban calientes, si no tenías cuidado eras capaz de salir violado de allá. Las mujeres eran prácticamente golfas y los hombres ya era mejor ni verlos.

—Disculpa.- Una chica vestida de gatita me hablo. —He sido muy mala, ¿qué me harás? - Se froto contra mí prácticamente.

—Lo que haré es ponerte una multa por propasarte con un oficial.- Saqué mi placa.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué más me mostrarías?-retó.

Cansado de escuchar a esta payasa me fui a firmar un libro como hacían los demás. Estaba justamente pegado a la puerta nada más llegar.

Firme donde debía para constatar mi asistencia. Obligatorio una hora el tener que estar. ¿Qué hacer? Al menos me tomaba un día libre en el trabajo.

Llevaba un disfraz de policía, mucho no tenia de diferente pues use mi uniforme que usaba habitualmente pero, con unos retoques. Camisa pegada al cuerpo pero sin abrochar, gorra, gafas que ocultaran mis ojos dorados, pantalones pegados y mis esposas colgando.

—Por favor, ¿Me podrías poner un whisky?- Le pedí al chico pelirrojo que servía allí.

—Claro.- Saco un vaso y me puso un hielo. — ¿Muy cargado jefe? -Consultó antes de vaciar la bebida.

—Al máximo. -Aclaré.

Dicho y hecho. Lo lleno pasándomelo y se fue con otra sonrisa a atender a todos los que pedían más.

Gire, sentado en uno de los banquillos de la barra y vi unos sillones donde había personas recostándose y hablando entre sí. Para mí aquello era fastidioso.

Después de un rato, aburrido de estar allí, fui a buscar un asiento con un grupo que rodeaba a una joven. ¿Qué mal me haría reírme de sus estupideces?

— ¿Estudias o trabajas Alicia? -Babeo un chico encima de la joven de cabello rubio y ojos chocolatosos.

—Ambas cosas.-contestó cansina.

Me basto apenas observarla un momento para notar que su plática le estaba resultando aburrida, ¿Por qué? Punto uno era obvio que no le interesaba bailar, seguro por esa razón es que estaba sentada en ese sillón y punto dos se veía muy joven para que le gustara beber.

Parecía que estaba muy abstracta en sus propias cavilaciones ignorando totalmente al mocoso que casi babeaba sobre su escote cuando al alzar la cara me vio...

Y yo también la vi… casi durante un minuto que pareció una vida, su rostro era precioso de facciones delicadas con una boca suave.

—Eh anda déjame ser tu conejo blanco.-le pedía otro chico.

—Estúpido... -Susurré al ver la broma tan ignorante y molesta que había escuchado.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia que me miró el del "chiste"

— ¿Quién te crees? Vete por ahí madero.- dijo con altanería.

—Encima de estúpido, ridículo. - me senté a su lado con un de mis "mejores" sonrisas petrificantes. — ¿Te has dado cuenta de que la señorita se aburre contigo verdad? ¡Ah! -Señalé al otro. —Lo mismo para ti. Dejad de molestar con sandeces.

—Solo sí ella quiere.-la tomo por un codo. — ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Piénsalo todo lo que te haríamos.

La cara de Alicia en ese momento fue de asco cuando lo toco.

Coloque mi pistola "falsa" en su cabeza.

—Déjala o te vuelto la cabeza, en vez de en el país de las maravillas se tornará a las pesadillas.-advertí.

Entonces para mi sorpresa la escuche reír levemente al ver como todos los que estaban a su alrededor se esfumaron despavoridos. Fue cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse teniendo aun esa sonrisa en los labios.

—Muchas gracias, oficial.-agradeció.

Empezaba a ya no sentirme tan aburrido teniéndola a ella junto a mí. Vi su cabello rubio, ¿Seria natural? ¿O teñido?

— ¿Estas bien?- levanté su brazo para observarlo, ya que estaba medio rojo. — ¿Te apretó mucho?

Negó con la cabeza, no es que no la creyera pero podía tener miedo.

— ¿Estas segura ahora, no te voy a comer?-indagué.

Asintió.

— ¿Quién te dijo que no deseo ser comida?-enarcó una ceja.

Se acercó lo suficiente, hasta dejarme entre el respaldo y su cuerpo.

—Estoy bastante bien así.-mencionó.

Me hizo reír. Era la primera chica que me hacía reír desde hacía bastante, y en la fiesta era lo único diferente.

—Eres Alicia, no caperucita. ¿Entiendes la diferencia? No es el mismo cuento. – dije.

Inclusive le señale su traje para reafirmarle que estaba diciendo.

—Además, ¿Porque querrías eso? Hay millones de chicos aquí que hubieran dado todo por verte así como estás conmigo pero con ellos, obvio.-Tome su barbilla suavemente, con la yema de mis dedos. — No dejes que ningún hombre se pase de listo y si lo hacen llámame.

—Sé muy bien la diferencia entre esos cuentos, y a mí no me importa lo que quieran los demás. Se defenderme muy bien.-aseguró sujetándome la mano que antes puse en su barbilla. — ¿Y si me he portado mal?

Me levante un poco para señalarle la ventana. Necesitaba aire porque el ambiente estaba muy cargado. Pasamos por varios grupos y tuve que llevarla delante de mí porque prácticamente se le veía más de lo que debía mostrar. Encima esos ligueros hacían ver sus muslos muy apetecibles y...

¡Alto! ¿Qué digo? Es una civil.

Llegamos a un ventanal más tranquilo.

— ¿Te gusta estar aquí Alicia? - me miró un momento. — ¿No preferirías estar en otro lado? No soy lo que se llama... Un gran conversor ni gran compañía.

—La verdad estaba muy aburrida antes de que llegaras.-admitió acariciándome levemente el pecho.

Entonces se dio una vuelta dejándome ver aún mejor sus muslos.

—Aunque no lo creas me he portado muy mal.-se mordió levemente su labio inferior. —Pero este no es el lugar correcto para que me castigues... Estoy completamente segura de que eres muy buena compañía…

Tome una respiración profunda de golpe al ver como se comportaba.

—Alicia detente. - la sujete de los hombros. — ¿Bebiste mucho?

Seguía riendo y se subió encima de mí, enrollando sus piernas y sus increíbles muslos en mi cadera.

— ¿Q-Que haces...?-pregunté reprimiendo un jadeo.

—La verdad si...-se río de nuevo. —Bebí unas cuantas copas.

Se apretó contra mi cuerpo haciendo que sintiera sus pechos contra los pectorales mientras en busca de más "apoyo" Me acarició los brazos hasta los hombros. Estiro un poco su cara para besarme levemente los labios.

—Ven conmigo...-Se soltó de mis caderas pero no del cuello.

Eso me desconcertó.

— ¿Quiero hacerte un truco o quizás un trato?-me guiño el ojo.

Trague saliva, mucha saliva. Había bebido demasiado ella y yo debía ser el responsable pero, tampoco es que ella negará lo que quería ocurrir. ¿Acaso lo estaba negando yo? Claro que si... Hacía mucho de algo así fortuito y luego la sensación es agridulce.

Bese su nariz helada por el frio de estar en esta zona.

—Vamos a buscar algún lugar donde puedas entrar en calor.-ofrecí.

Entramos en una de las habitaciones. En el centro había un piano de cola impresionante y un ventanal en el fondo tan grande como una pared. Desde allí se podía ver con gran claridad la luna llena que nos reinaba esa noche.

La acerque al piano para sentarla encima de las teclas, aun con el ruido que había. Le quite un par de mechones rubios que tenía en la cara y me pare a observarla con más precisión.

Ese simple beso en la nariz me hizo estremecer pero no por el frío era como una sensación extraña que empezaba a ebullir. Vi cómo me observaba se le notaba una gran curiosidad.

—Me gusta más la privacidad.-musitó.

Alzó una mano hasta mi rostro y retiró los lentes, descubriendo un par de ojos dorados cuan rayos de sol.

—Tu simple tacto me quita el frio...-hizo que mis manos le rodearan la cintura de nuevo.

Sonó más el piano cuando la tome una vez más por la cintura. Nadie veía mis ojos como normales y ella se quedó como plasmada de ellos.

— ¿Te gustan? - pregunté mirado su curiosidad.

Afirmó con la cabeza mirando su cabello moverse. Me acerco a donde estaba para quedarme en su área cercana a la cara. Olía a fresas, a dulce.

—Pero hay una cosa que me gustaría más.-hablo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

No entendí muy bien a que me refería.

—Esto.-declaró.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar o hablar unió nuestras bocas de manera ansiosa deseosa con apenas una pizca de dulzura. Es que sencillamente esa mujer tenía algo que me llamaba.

—Sé que tú deseas esto tanto... o más que yo...-mordió mi labio inferior.

Disfrute ese beso y la osadía que me estaba enviando, me encantaba cómo me atraía a ella y no poder reaccionar más que siguiéndola. La eche completamente en el piano, robándole más besos, arrancándoselos, posicionándome encima de ella para no dejarle escapatoria.

Se dejó llevar por mí, dejo que me colara entre sus piernas y la coloqué más extendida para que así no se hiciera daño.

—Lo sabía.-Sonrió. —El castigo que me darás valdrá la pena.

Deslizo sus manos por mis hombros hasta llegar al borde de la camisa, mientras seguía también entretenida con mi boca y yo con la suya que me sabía a menta con licor el calor que antes estaba solo en el vientre ahora comenzaba a recorrerme la piel.

Tome el nudo que mantenía su corsé y lo hale con tanta fuerza que lo separe entero. Revelándome sus pechos redondos y níveos donde veía un leve lunar en forma de corazón junto a su pecho izquierdo.

Con una de las manos, masajeé sus pechos y capture el otro con la boca mordiéndolos, disfrutándolos pues sabían a gloria, dejando marcas para escuchar sus adorables y rítmicos gemidos.

Aquello sin duda le encanto otra en su lugar, hubiera sentido pena o incluso un poco de miedo por esa brusquedad pero no era su caso, la sentía deseosa de sentir mucho más, incluso arqueo la espalda ofreciéndose ante mí.

—M... Más...-jadeó.

Me percaté de que sus manos intentaban encontrar las solapas de mi camisa, en su recorrido pude disfrutar algo de su tacto, debido a que la llevaba abierta.

Estiré sus pezones con la boca, de forma más excitante y deslice una mano hasta llegar a sus muslos. Esos que me habían hecho volverme loco toda la tarde.

Los apreté fuerte escuchándola jadear, deshaciéndome de los ligueros en un segundo para bajar y darle besos por las caras internas de los mismos. Era divertido escucharla jadear y pedir algo que no sabía ni qué.

—Disfruta... -Susurré antes de darle un mordisco en el muslo derecho.

—Lo es... estoy haciendo...-gimió.

De manera totalmente dispuesta flexiono las piernas abriéndolas totalmente para mi dándome una vista total de sus mordibles muslos con cada beso y rose la hacían sentir una ansiedad ¿Cómo sabia eso? Por qué tenía las bragas deliciosamente mojadas.

—Be- Bésame por fa... vor...-rogó en un gemido.

Negué con la cabeza para volver a morderla. Fue cuando me tomo del cabello levemente halándome hacia sus labios.

—Te dije... -suspiró contra mis labios. —Que me besaras.

Aproveche ese beso para sacarle muy lentamente sus bragas, mientras también acariciaba su sexo. Se veía hermosa con toda la luna reflejada en su cuerpo prácticamente descubierto y toda excitada por mi toque. Ella por su parte termino de sacarme la camisa lanzándola a algún sitio de esa habitación, parece que deseaba que estuviéramos en las mismas condiciones era lo justo.

Casi contra su voluntad me soltó la boca mientras deslizaba los labios por mi cuello besando y dando leves mordidas sus manos se deleitaron recorriendo mi duro abdomen haciéndome jadear.

— ¿Te gusta lo que vez?-murmuró contra la piel.

Alcanzo finalmente su objetivo el botón del pantalón.

—Demasiado.-Gruñí apartándole la mano, para arrancarme yo mismo el pantalón la ropa interior de un golpe. — ¿Estas segura de esto Alicia?

La sonrisa de ella, me dejo un poco más relajado. ¿Qué pasaría mañana? Acaso nos veríamos ¿alguna vez? Sabía la respuesta.

No deje que ni contestara que ya había metido todo mi miembro de un golpe en su húmeda vagina. El sonido fue música para mis oídos y logro que mi excitación aumentara aún más y ya era dificil.

Sin poder impedírselo gimió de forma sonora sabía que era un riesgo alto pues nos podrían descubrir pero la verdad poco me importaba se sentía endemoniadamente bien estar dentro de ella además estaba tan mojada sabía que no sentía otra cosa más que puro placer.

—Nece-sitas otra respuesta...-jadeó entrecortadamente.

Seguí embistiendo más fuerte, recorriendo con las manos su cuerpo. Notando cada curva que tenía desde su cadera, su cintura, sus pechos, hombros, cuello... Tome sus muslos poniéndolos en mis hombros. La imagen era demasiado arrebatadora. La guardaría en mi mente para siempre.

— ¿Qué respuesta? - Mordí su rodilla un poquito.

Se sujetaba de la tapa del piano para no irse más lejos, continuaba embistiendo cada vez le daba con más fuerza, más duro y eso sabía que era lo que buscaba.

— ¿Acaso no querías un trato…? -Me incliné de forma que me notara aún más profundo con esta penetración. —Esta noche.-Tome su barbilla. —Estas bajo mis órdenes, ¿Entendiste?

—Si... obedeceré.-Se las arregló para decir.

Pero movió las caderas apenas un poco, así que gruñí obviamente deseaba el control. Con una mano sujete las suyas y con otra tome mis esposas, cerrándolas en sus muñecas y las coloque en un pequeño gancho que había. Ahora sin movimiento apenas, era quien me encargaba de todo y eso iba a hacer.

—Relájate... Solo disfruta.-pedí.

Con embestidas duras pero lentas y mordiendo uno de sus pezones, me dedique a apretar el otro con un poco de fuerza. Era lo que me gustaba, y las reacciones de su cuerpo me hablaban de una pequeña sumisa queriendo salir.

Jadeaba más fuerte, la apretaba aún más contra mí. Como buena sumisa obedeció entregándose a las olas de excitación que emanaban de su cuerpo y al placer que le brindaba notaba que le gustaba estar atada deseaba complacerla en todo esa noche sin que no pensara en nada más que en mí.

—Si... mi amo...-gimió.

Le di una pequeña nalgada en su trasero para que lo tuviera rojo, se veía preciosa. Me daban ganas de plasmar tanta belleza como si fuera un pintor. Seguro que entre mis sabanas azules se vería como una diosa.

— ¿Que sientes? - Murmuré entre sus pechos.

—Mucho placer...-aseguró.

Sentía un cosquilleo delicioso hormiguearme la piel, estaba totalmente perdido en sus perlas marrones las cuales que quedarían en mi memoria para siempre. Disfrute cada instante con ella. La cambie mil veces de posición, acabo encima de mí con las piernas abiertas y sujetándome la cabeza. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Ni lo recuerdo, pero nuestros trajes habían quedado olvidados, con el sudor y el reflejo de la luna, nuestras pieles brillaban.

Su cabeza giraba y se movía a todos lados, no sabía cómo ponerse pero la tome para volver a besarla.

—Ven conmigo... No antes –Advertí. —El castigo puede ser peor...

—Si... Amo...-murmuró en medio de ese beso.

Obedeció una vez más llegando juntos al orgasmo más placentero de mi vida sintiendo una explosión en el vientre y el cuerpo ligero incluso vi las estrellas con los ojos cerrados realmente agote hasta la última gota de energía que tenía pero había valido la pena.

Se echó encima de mí. Tan agotada de todo lo que habíamos disfrutado. Deslice mis manos a sus muñecas y quite las esposas que le coloque antes. Dejo caer los brazos a mi lado y la coloque encima de mi ropa, lo mejor posible que se podía. Quedo derrotada y magullada. ¿Cómo la tapaba? Fue cuando me levante a mirar el ventanal. ¡Cortinas! Quite una de las grandes cortinas para taparnos con ellas. No era un lugar muy frio pero podía ser peor luego.

—Alicia... – dije.

Se giró a verme, dejándome con un semblante sorprendido.

— ¿A dónde vas?-quise saber al verla de pie.

—Nuestro trato se terminó, y quedamos en no pensar lo que ocurrirá mañana.-respondió mientras terminaba de atarse el corsé.

—No quedamos en nada. –La contradije al verla intentar ponerse su ropa de alguna forma. — Solo nos dejamos llevar, no hablaste de nada más.

Se detuvo a mirarme, estaba plasmada de la sonrisa que le daba lo notaba pero también estaba triste porque nunca más la vería pero, ¿Que hacerle? No había remedio. Aunque no me lo hubiera dicho yo sabía que eso pasaría y no quería verla así.

Comencé a ponerme mi ropa bajo su atenta mirada.

— ¿Porque me miras de esa forma? - Sabía que sus ojos estaban calados en mí.

—No... - La escuche dudar. — ¿No vas a decirme nada?

¿Qué decirle? Era lo que querías y lo habías dejado claro una frase anterior.

—Pequeña Alicia.- Me acerque hasta ella para colocarme bien la camisa. — Me lo acabas de decir "Nuestro trato se terminó". - Acaricie su mejilla y me detuve un poco a ver su mirada por última vez.

—No estés triste.-Ordené. —Eres una mujer hermosa y en tus ojos leo la bondad.

Me fui hacia la puerta, ella me siguió y me tomo de la mano. Pasamos por los pasillos, ya apenas quedaba gente. Me puse a observar alrededor y vi a un hombre mirar a la luz de la luna al lado de la piscina. Solo, extremadamente solo.

—Al menos...- Hable por última vez a la vez que me colocaba las gafas. — ¿Me dirías tu nombre? - Se quedó mirándome, vi como tragaba saliva y sus ojos se ponían tristes de nuevo.

—Mi nombre es Sesshomaru.-me presenté.

—Yo... No me llamo Alicia. - Se desprendió la peluca rubia, poco a poco hasta que vi su cabello completo moreno. —Siempre me he llamado Rin.

Entonces, me dio un suave beso una vez más y corrió escaleras arriba de otra parte. La perdí de vista y quede allí.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre me gustaron más las morenas...-confesé al viento.


	4. III

**Hola chicas aquí tienen ya lo prometido el tercer capítulo de nuestra colección especial de One-Shot por el Halloween tanto mi nee RoseWB como yo esperamos que lo disfruten como nosotras escribiéndolo ¿Vale?**

**Les recuerdo serán 6 capítulos en total más un epilogo y siempre narrados desde un solo punto de vista ¿Si?**

**Contiene lemon un tanto explicito así que personas menores de edad que lo lean queda bajo su responsabilidad ¿Oka?**

**La tercera pareja en nuestro especial es… un secreto que descubrirán hasta el final del capítulo jejeje solo les aclaro que está narrado desde el punto de vista del chico.**

**Nos vemos el siguiente domingo y no olviden dejar review.**

_**III**_

Estaba sirviendo unos tragos que me habían pedido, cuando una conversación en particular llamo mi atención.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Te acabo de invitar a una copa! - Parecía enfadado porque la chica no le contestara en seguida.

—D-Discúlpame...-Quiso explicar. —No me encuentro muy bien y... Yo...

—Déjalo.-Se levantó de su lado. —Se ve que no te intereso. Con decirlo vaya ¡Sosa! - Le grito al final en la cara para irse a otro sitio.

—Ojos tiernos. - Hable detrás de ella. — ¿Te ha dicho algo que te haya hecho sentir mal?

Era una chica hermosa. Muy hermosa de piel un tanto morena y ojos carmesí, además de tímida. No se veía de este lugar. Era como un cachorro en África no sabía cuál era su lugar y se la estaban comiendo prácticamente.

—Deja que te invite a tomar algo.-Propuse empezando a mezclar ciertas bebidas.

—N-No hace falta... -Señaló a unas chicas que me llamaban. —Ellas te están pidiendo...

—Dije que te iba a servir algo.-terminé de hacerle su bebida y se la di.

—Gracias.-sonrió.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, estoy aquí para que disfrutes al menos de esta parte de la fiesta.-Le guiñe un ojo. — ¿Porque te veo que no disfrutas?

Se quedó sin saber que decirme, me miraba con una mezcla de timidez y no saber si decir.

—No hace falta que hables, tranquila.-Sugerí.

—La verdad es que los chicos no me encuentran divertida, y mucho menos bonita.-mencionó.

Eso me sorprendió mucho definitivamente eran un puñado de bobos…

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a preparar tragos?-preguntó de pronto.

Verla tomarse un trago como una chica grande era divertido, pero no podía reírme ahora, pensaría que me burlaba de ella.

—Bueno, mi padre regenta un bar y para sacarte algo es bueno aprender de todo.- dije mientras le servía un poco más.

—Pues aprendiste bien.-elogio.

Sonreí soplando en mi mano como si fuera una manzana y frotándola en mi hombro.

—Es un placer ayudar a una chica hermosa. -Gire su cara para que me mirase y no a las demás chicas. — ¿Te das cuenta que no haces nada comparándote con otras? Cada una es distinta.

—No lo hago por gusto... Esta noche has sido el primero que no "huye" De mí sé que soy algo... aburrida.-De nuevo se menospreciaba.

Di un pequeño golpe en la mesa con mi toalla.

— ¿Porque dices eso? Mira allá. - señalé con la cabeza un grupo de chicos y chicas. — ¿Qué vez allí?

Se quedó mirando sin saber que decir, era tan adorable.

—Chicas y chicos que se divierten juntos.-contestó.

Hice un ruido para señalarle su equivocación.

—Error pequeña chef.- Hice que volviera a mirar. —Si nos damos cuenta están sutilmente... Zorreando.- solté de golpe causando que se horrorizara. —No pongas esa cara, es la verdad. Un hombre que está al lado de una mujer con tan poca ropa, ¿Qué crees que quiere hacer? Y lo mismo con las mujeres.-Fruncí el ceño. —Lo siento pero admíteme que algunas parecen... Desesperadas...

—Me parece que tienes razón, me gusta que seas directo ¿sabes?-admitió.

Me incline como un caballero que ha sido elogiado.

—Muchas gracias.- seguí hablando. —Todos te han dado la espalda porque notaban que no querías nada con ellos. No eres sosa, eres inteligente y madura. - se sonrojo. —Todos quieren normalmente una chica fácil sin cerebro.

Vi como asintió como agradecimiento al cumplido que le hice.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué clase de chica prefieres?-indagó.

— ¿Un camarero? Debo ocuparme de que nadie este mal.-señalé la barra. —Desde aquí atrás no puedo responder a nada que me pregunten fuera, es una regla de un camarero.

—Está bien.-Se bajó del banquillo. —Nos veremos.

Y avanzo hasta perderse entre la gente.

Me daba pena tener que haberle dicho eso, ¿porque? Era pequeña y frágil, se veía perfecta para abrazarla fuerte. Vestida además de chef sexy... ¿Qué tendría debajo de su delantal? ¿Llevaría algo que la cubriese o era así el traje?

— ¿Ahora si podrías contestarme mi pregunta?-escuché de pronto a mis espaldas.

— ¡Ah! - Casi se me escapa una copa de la mano del susto que me lleve. Pero alcance a sujetarla en medio vuelo. Al fin voltee a mirar quien me había asustado. ¡Era ella! — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Encontré la puerta abierta vine a que me contestes lo que te pregunte.-explicó.

Trague saliva duramente. ¿Cómo contestarle? Mire a mi alrededor y la barra estaba algo más vacía ya que mi prima puso la música a toda potencia y se habían ido a la pista de baile.

— ¿Qué vas a conseguir si te lo digo? -Le regrese la pregunta Mirandola directamente a los ojos. —Dime para que y te lo diré, de corazón.

—El saber si yo... ¿Puedo gustarte?-soltó.

Vaya, ¿Eso había sido una declaración? ¿Proposición? ¿Qué era exactamente?

Volví a ver hacia atrás y observe toda una fiesta de la espuma con mi prima con alguien en medio. Estaban distraídos y si llegan a querer algo... ¡Que se sirvan ellos!

—Ven conmigo... - Tome su mano para conducirla hasta la cocina.

Estaba toda reluciente con un gran pastel en medio de "Happy Halloween" con una calabaza gigante.

— ¿Que hacemos aquí? ¿Y esa tarta? -preguntó curiosa.

—L-La hice yo... - Susurré para captar su atención. —A mí... - Fui hasta ella a quitarle un mechón de la cara. —Me gustan las chicas como tú porque son como este pastel.

— ¿Me comparas con un pastel? -exclamó muy extrañada.

—Eres dulce, moldeable, tierna y sé que si siguiera así, acabaría muy mal mi corazón de tanta azúcar que llevaría.-respondí.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos para luego saltar encima de mí y besarme.

Era un beso dulce. Extremadamente dulce que me hacía desear más. Enrolle mis brazos en su espalda para que no pudiera escaparse.

¿Cómo no veían los demás el tesoro que tenían a su lado? A veces había hombres con muy buena vista que eran ciegos.

Al separarnos, juntamos nuestras frentes para abrir los ojos a la vez y nos observarnos fijamente.

—Jamás me habían dicho algo tan... Tan bonito.-comentó.

Se alejó un poco de mí y eso me molesto.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-quiso saber.

Asentí.

— ¿Que te gustaría más, un truco o tal vez un trato?-inquirió.

— ¿Q-Que quieres decir con un trato o un truco? - No sabía bien a donde quería llegar. —Explícamelo.

Su cara estaba toda roja pero aun así no dejo de mirarme a los ojos.

—A que... Quedarme contigo esta noche sin pensar en lo que ocurrirá mañana...-soltó al fin.

Me quede impactado por lo que me había dicho. ¿Sin pensar en el mañana? Lo que me estaba pidiendo era, ¿una noche? ¿Sin más cosas? Sentí que me había dolido una parte pero, si ella me lo pedía.

Tome toda la fuerza que me quedaba y le sonreí como pude.

—Acepto todo lo que tú me des.-Afirme. —Solo quiero estar a tu lado chef.

Unió sus labios con los míos de la misma forma que antes pero en un beso dulce e intenso que mostraba todo lo que guardaba me gustaba demasiado y así fuera solo una noche la haría memorable.

La coloqué encima de una mesa que estaba junto al pastel. Le quite el gorro de cocinera que llevaba para ver su cabello caer en una pequeña cascada morena, dulce y sedosa.

Me separe un poco de ella, para bajar a besarle desde la mejilla hasta su cuello de cisne. Una de mis manos se deslizo hasta la parte de atrás de su delantal para empezar a desatar el pequeño nudo que lo mantenía. Se fue desprendiendo hasta que se calló delante de mí. Sus pechos estaban erectos y sin nada que los ocultara.

— ¿Te das cuenta que eres peor que la gula y la lujuria junta? –murmuré bajando entre sus pechos, dando pequeños besos.

—Tú... tampoco me lo pones fácil...-admitió.

Sus manos encontraron al fin el inicio de los botones comenzando a soltarlos descubriendo de apoco mi piel hasta abrirla en su totalidad deslizándola por mis brazos hasta hacerla caer al suelo.

Alce una de mis manos a un trozo de pastel, agarre un poco y lo puse encima de sus pechos, para luego comenzar a lamerlos, chuparlos y morderlos al paso que me llevaba todo lo que le había colocado. Con la boca llena le hable como pude.

— ¿Te das cuenta? Eres como un pastel.-expresé.

—Un pas... pastel hecho para ti...-dijo algo nerviosa.

Deslizo sus manos trazándome figuras por la espalda hasta llegar a mi cabello enredándolo entre sus dedos.

Terminé bajar por su ombligo para ver que tenía un pircing en forma de luna creciente. La vi desde esa posición. Dentro de toda esa ternura era una chica que también estaba deseosa de estar ardiendo.

Lamí alrededor de su ombligo y baje la falda que llevaba. Solo se quedó con medias, braguitas y tacones. Una imagen impresionante para esa noche.

— ¿Te... gustan?-preguntó sonrojada.

A pesar de que la piel me ardía de puro deseo, notaba que aún se sentía nerviosa.

Seguí besándola, sin contestar a su pregunta. Sabiendo que de esta forma tendría una respuesta indudable. Me subí en la mesa junto a ella para colocarla encima de mí, sentada para que me viera a la cara.

— ¿Qué piensas? ¿Me gusta?-rebatí.

Mi mano traviesa, bajo por debajo de sus braguitas y note su humedad. Al hacerlo, se puso muy colorada y era aún más bonita. Una mujer que aún se sonrojara era rara en este siglo.

—Relájate. -Pedí contra sus pechos, dando pequeños besos. —Quiero sentirte -La observe directo a los ojos. —Permítemelo.

—Si...-jadeo.

Vi como abrió sus piernas un poco más a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía mi tacto le gustaba bastante mientras me mordía un poco el cuello para dejarme una marca.

Eche el cuello para atrás, de forma que ella tuviera más acceso y note su relajación encima mío, entre mis brazos. Acaricie poco a poco sus labios vaginales, metiendo mi dedo índice donde su clítoris.

Vi cómo mientras me mordía, intentaba no jadear con el placer que le daba con mis dedos.

—N-No... N-No hace falta... Que te controles.- dije entrecortadamente.

Yo también jadeaba del placer que me estaba dando sabia satisfacerme, y eso me gustaba mucho.

—Es que... podrían... Ah...-gimió. —Escucharnos... y...

Para silenciarla le acaricie de manera traviesa la piel interna de sus labios bajos haciendo círculos mientras besaba la piel de su cuello haciendo que se olvidara de todo.

La levante para que escuchase a nuestro alrededor. Sonaba la canción "Heaven" de DJ Sammy. Aunque estaba muy lejos de nosotros la pista de música, se escuchaba como si estuviera a nuestro lado.

—Nadie escuchara... - La volví a besar mientras continuaba masajeando su vagina desde el clítoris hasta casi la entrada de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y yo atrape uno de sus pezones. Era tan hermosa que temía hacerle daño. Disfrutar era lo que iba a darle, no tenía duda.

Se entregó a ese beso el corto instante que duro, por mis venas ya no corría sangre si no fuego liquido su centro estaba totalmente húmedo no podía contenerme y no quería era tanta su ansiedad que sin pensarlo me araño un poco la espalda.

Gemí con ese arañazo tan excitante que me había dado. Era increíble como controlaba los latidos de mi corazón. Si ella hubiera querido, me hubiera podido matar como quisiera.

Me abrí el pantalón y saque mi miembro erecto y deseoso de poder estar con mi chef particular. La vi directamente a los ojos, en espera de que ella me diera permiso para poder avanzar.

Asintió antes de volver a fundir nuestras bocas en un beso apasionado y lujurioso mientras me acariciaba la espalda a modo de disculpa por los arañazos mientras deslizaba los besos hasta mi cuello.

—Hazlo... por favor...-pidió.

Con esas palabras que me acababa prácticamente de brindar, sentí la dicha dentro de mí.

—No te arrepentirás-aseguré.

Ella negó al escucharme hablar y fue cuando poco a poco, fui penetrándola.

Su cara iba cambiando de gestos cuando iba sumergiéndome más. Cuando llegue al final y mi miembro estaba totalmente en su interior, se abrazó a mí con sus brazos y piernas. Ambos sentados, en la mesa de la cocina, con un pastel al lado y la música sonando de fondo. ¿Qué más podíamos hacer? ¡Ya se!

La eche contra el pastel y los dos acabamos llenos de crema, bizcocho, dulce...

Mi intromisión le arranco un gemido largo y ronco que calle besándola, mientras acariciaba su piel cubiertos de pastel lo que también me hizo darle lametones para comerme el betún.

Encajábamos como piezas de rompecabezas.

— ¿Vez? Eres increíble.-Lamí una de sus mejillas que estaba llena de crema.

Me empecé a mover con lentitud pero mucha fuerza. Dejándole muy claro que iba a darle todo lo que tenía. Que una noche no sería suficiente con todo lo que le podía dar. Tenía poco tiempo para hacerle cambiar de opinión y me puse enserio a ello.

La lamia, mordía y chupaba por todos lados. Mis caderas impactaban contra las suyas sacándole gemidos de mil formas diferentes y amaba cada uno.

—S- Si...-gimió.

Un calor abrazador me recorría entero mezclado con excitación mientras notaba como se abrazaba a mis caderas con sus piernas logrando que la sintiera de forma más profunda nuestras manos resbalaban por la capa de sudor que nos bañaba.

Fui hasta su cuello, escalando y llenándola de besos para morderla y marcarla como mía. ¿Cuánto duraría esa marca? Poco tiempo pero dentro de ella sé que duraría mucho más.

Acariciaba sus formas, sus caderas me fascinaban porque llenaban mis manos a la perfección. Era como una diosa griega entre mis dedos, y solo yo podía moldearla como deseaba.

La gente se tuvo que olvidar de todo en la fiesta: del pastel, del camarero, de las bebidas... Nadie se dio cuenta de que no estábamos, ni nosotros nos damos cuenta del tiempo que estuvimos en nuestra pequeña fiesta privada pero, fue lo mejor.

Cuando la mordí se arqueo ofreciéndose aún más a mi disposición, deseaba que ese momento fuera eterno movía mis caderas contra las mías mientras sus manos viajaban a mi nuca atrayéndome hasta ella para de nueva cuenta unir nuestros labios.

Notaba como sus paredes internas apretaban mi miembro, su entrada al paraíso estaba cerca y yo no estaba tampoco demasiado lejos.

—Y-Yo... –murmuré contra sus labios. —Quiero que... Juntos...

Su afirmación me dejo sin palabras. Sin pensar, sin hablar apenas, comenzamos a movernos con más desenfreno, con más fuerza, con incluso más poder si se podía.

Entonces, un escalofrió me recorrió desde la base de mi columna hasta abajo para poder llegar junto a ella. Gritamos como no habíamos hecho en toda la noche, fue un desenfreno pero no nos importó, queríamos mostrar lo que sentíamos.

Acabando ella se vino junto a mí, para que la abrazara aun cuando estaba llegando, y acepte gustoso su ofrecimiento.

Ambos caímos totalmente en una nube de estupor, comodidad y placer fue como si algo explotara dentro de los dos estaba totalmente exhausta como yo nuestros cuerpos habían exprimido hasta su última gota de energía.

Miraba el techo, encima de mí estaba una diosa llena de delicioso pastel y acareaba su cabello. Era realmente hermoso. Pasaron unos pocos minutos más cuando vi que se levantaba con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Sabía lo que me estaba diciendo. Era el momento del adiós. Ella me lo había dicho muy claro desde un inicio pero me negaba a creerlo, intente de alguna forma que notara que podía ser algo más sin conseguirlo.

La veía recoger su ropa, sin decir ni una palabra, sin mirarme a la cara. Así que la acompañe vistiéndome a su lado. Me acerqué a ella para ponerle bien la parte de atrás de su delantal.

—No tienes porque...-la interrumpí.

—Permíteme, por favor. -Pedí al final sin dejar el delantal. —Al menos, de esta forma te tengo un poco más cerca antes del final, ¿no?

Vi su cabeza como afirmaba con la cabeza pero seguía sin observarme. ¿Tan fuerte era lo que me había dicho? No había remedio.

Salimos juntos de la cocina, dejando todo lo que había pasado allí. Un pastel destrozando con nuestras marcas, una mesa llena de pasiones, y un inicio de algo que quedó flotando.

Llegamos a la barra y no había casi nadie, una chica con una peluca se estaba yendo escaleras arriba mientras un hombre se quedaba Mirandola. Vi que susurro algo pero averigua que seria.

A mi lado, mi perfecta compañera se quedó mirando a esa chica, ¿acaso seria amiga de ella?

— ¿Tienes que irte? ¿Verdad? -Pregunté antes de que ella dijera nada. —Lo entiendo, es tu amiga y tienes que estar a su lado. -Deje su mano libre para que se fuera.

—Ojala... Todo fuera en un momento diferente camarero porque yo...-intentó decir.

—Shippo.-La corte. —Me llamo Shippo, recuérdalo y cuando vayas a un bar, siempre acuérdate de mí porque yo me acordare de ti...

Con un último beso antes de irse, me dijo su nombre.

—Souten, llámame Souten si nos volvemos a ver.-susurró.

De esa forma, una persona más dulce que el chocolate apareció y desapareció en mi vida.


	5. IV

**Hola chicas aquí tienen ya lo prometido cuarto capítulo de nuestra colección especial de One-Shot por el Halloween tanto mi nee RoseWB como yo esperamos que lo disfruten como nosotras escribiéndolo ¿Vale?**

**Les recuerdo serán 6 capítulos en total más un epilogo y siempre narrados desde un solo punto de vista ¿Si?**

**Contiene lemon un tanto explicito así que personas menores de edad que lo lean queda bajo su responsabilidad ¿Oka?**

**La pareja que sigue nuestro especial es… un secreto que descubrirán hasta el final del capítulo jejeje solo les aclaro que está narrado desde el punto de vista del chico.**

**Nos vemos el siguiente domingo y no olviden dejar review.**

**Pd: Ya solo queda una pareja y Epilogo no se lo pierdan ¿Si?**

**IV**

— ¡Sí! -Grité de la felicidad al ver tantas chicas a mi lado y toda la espuma callando encima de mí. — ¡Que no pare la fiesta!

Todos los que estábamos gritábamos sin control, saltando y pasándolo en grande. No me arrepentía de haber aceptado esa invitación porque era un Halloween para no olvidar.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-me preguntó una tigresa a mi lado.

— ¡No!-Grité para que me escuchará porque la música estaba demasiado alta. — ¡Prefiero pasarla bien sin tener que estar con una chica que ni mi nombre sabe!

Me fui bailando entre la gente y cruzándome personas que se ponían a bailar conmigo.

Llegue a la barra pero no vi a nadie atendiendo.

— ¡¿Hola?! -Hablé fuerte a ver si venia alguien.

Pero eso no ocurrió, así que tome una de las botellas de Ron y me la lleve conmigo de nuevo al centro de la pista donde todos nos reíamos y muchos buscaban algo más.

De nuevo comencé a bailar al ritmo de la música que no dejaba de sonar por todas partes, pero cuando me gire con el grupo entero a la derecha, choque contra alguien en la cabeza.

— ¡Au!-exclamé y la botella que traía se derramo un poco.

— ¡Eh! -la chica que encabezaba la fila me miro, algo molesta. — ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Mira como me he puesto!

La observe de arriba a abajo y vaya... Era preciosa dueña de un rostro delicado. Su disfraz de loba no dejaba mucho sin cubrir, lo cual era más apetitoso.

—P-Perdona yo solo...-intenté explicar.

— ¿Y esa botella?-la miro. — ¿Es del bar? - se giró a ver la barra para encontrarla vacía. — ¿Dónde estará Shippo?

— ¿Hice mal?-Pregunté más cerca de ella para que me escuchará de esa forma, la música hacía difícil la conversación fluida.

Negó con la cabeza, para sonreírme.

—Si no había nadie y tenías sed, está bien.-Después de decir eso, se metió entre la gente para perderse.

— ¡Espera!- exclamé.

Como pude fui tras ella entre la masa de personas que estaban por el camino. No perdía de vista sus orejitas.

Ni siquiera me fije en qué dirección iba solo la seguí, hasta que al final logre alcanzarla antes de entrar a uno de los cuartos de la casa.

—Te detuve.-le puse una esposa que tenía el disfraz. — ¿A dónde vas?

Ella se señaló la ropa para que notase a que iba.

— ¿No está claro? Mi ropa está llena de alcohol y se pega, no quiero estropear este disfraz.-explicó.

Volvió a girarse para entrar en un baño, el cual era más grande que mi habitación incluso. Bañera, hidromasaje, ¿¡Sauna!? Esta gente tenía dinero.

—Siento mucho haberte...-quise disculparme.

— ¿No me digas que estas borracho?-preguntó mientras sacaba la manguera de la ducha y se limpiaba como podía.

— ¿¡Que!? No estoy borracho.- contesté enfadado. —Se beber con precaución.-Ataque. — quizás tu ibas algo... Contenta.

— ¿Perdona?-vi cómo me apunto con la manguera y me mojo de pies a cabeza. —Así te refrescas un poco.

—P-Pero serás... - la sujete para ponerla debajo de la ducha y mojarla tanto o más que yo.

—Oye... ¿Qué estas...?-empezaba a sentirse nerviosa lo notaba.

Pero al menos ahora ambos estábamos en las mismas condiciones eso ya era algo justo. Nuestros respectivos disfraces se pegaban al cuerpo por estar totalmente empapados.

Pero gracias a la luminosidad del cuarto pude apreciar aún mejor sus facciones, no solo era esbelta también era algo bajita, pues yo le sacaba uno centímetros, su piel era blanca y su cabellera rojiza, lo que más me impresiono fueron sus ojos que más bien eran como un par de preciosos jades.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste! Justo lo que no quería que ocurriera.-exclamó señalando su disfraz.

En ese leve descuido, me aparto volviendo a tomar la regadera.

— ¡Eh! -Luche por la manguera y cada vez estábamos peor. — ¡Basta!

Los dos nos detuvimos de golpe. Estamos extremadamente mojados, con toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo y jadeando de la actividad.

—Estamos peor loba...-mencioné.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—Y se supone que tenemos que salir fuera ahora pero así... - nos miramos de arriba abajo. — ¡Tengo una idea!

Salio de la bañera como pudo, sujetándose para no caerse. Me detuve a observar como su trasero se contoneaba delante de mí y ella ni se daba cuenta.

— ¿Qué miras pervertido? - me llamo porque me había quedado mirando y no me di cuenta. —Quizás tu disfraz tuvo que ser otro...

— ¿Eres tú la que organizó todo esto?-inquirí. — ¿La que nos llamó aquí a todos?

—Soy la que está siendo observada, acusada y la que te pide que vengas para que ¡Nos saquemos!- dijo eso ultimo el un gritó.

Vi como trataba de no pisar el reguero de agua que ambos estábamos dejando en el piso para no causar un accidente peor, hasta que por fin logre llegar hasta la repisa donde estaban las toallas secas.

—Deja de mirarme el trasero ¿Quieres?-pidió girándose a verme de frente, para luego lanzarme una toalla.

— ¿Porque esa forma de tratarme? No te hable mal en ningún momento.-recordé.

La forma en que me miró interrogante fue entre sexy y gracioso.

—Pero, ¿Me has hecho algo bueno? ¡Mira como estoy por tu culpa! La fiesta esta fuera de aquí, ¡¿te das cuenta?!-hablo molesta.

Negué con la cabeza con cansancio.

—Claro que sé que esta fuera, vamos a tener que sacarnos mejor.-expresé.

—Ya lo tenía planeado, aprende a pensar antes de hablar.- su pulgar mostró la cabina de sauna atrás de nosotros. —Eso nos ayudará, será como una secadora.

— ¿Qué propones?-quise saber.

Llego hasta el regulador de temperatura.

— ¿No está claro? Vamos a salir de aquí rápido y pronto, quiero ir allí fuera.- señaló su puerta.

Movió los controles y en seguida me indico que la siguiera. Cuando entramos noté que la habitación del sauna ya estaba llena de un calor muy agradable.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que me había dicho apenas hace unos minutos, empecé a sacarme la camisa hasta que sentí su mirada en mí.

—Eres un pervertido.-volvió a decir observándome. — ¿Sabes que esto es para secar la ropa, verdad? No para que te pongas así...

—Aun no acabe lo que iba a hacer.-coloqué mi camisa encima de un banco que había para sentarse, extendida para que se secará mejor. —Si me dejaras acabar de hacer las cosas podrías luego quejarte quizás con lógica.

—Oye... No me mi- mires de ese modo...-hablo nuevamente nerviosa. —Voltéate...

—Pero...-objete.

—Que lo hagas...-exigió.

Cuando me dio la espalda confiada que no la observaba comenzó a desnudarse revelándome su esbelta figura, así como cada parte de su piel nívea. Después se soltó el cabello dejándolo caer hasta un poco más arriba de su trasero apenas cubierto por unas bragas negras, pero entonces me descubrió mirándola de nuevo.

—Dije que no mirases, ¿Sordo además?-Atacó.

Acechándola como un lobo, fui hasta ella sin demasiada prisa y tomándola por los brazos la inmovilice.

—Quizás así estés más calmada.-mencioné.

Fue cuando le robe un beso para que así dejara de hablar, de quejarse y de abrir la boca y que sus labios siguieran ensuciándose. Esos que estaban tentándome desde que la vi y derrame su botella, en la ducha toda mojada y ahora en esta sauna. ¿Cómo sería hacer algo aquí?

-¡Eres un...!-quiso protestar.

Pero no pudo protestar más sus labios eran suaves, nuestras lenguas bailaban de manera picante y candente enredo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello buscando apoyo. ¿En qué momento terminamos así? ¿Realmente quería pensar al respecto? NO después de todo ella misma me guio hasta aquí y la deseaba si algo pasaba se quedaría solo entre esas cuatro paredes. La escuche gemir ante en asalto de mi boca esa era la única respuesta que necesitaba, sentí como deslizo las manos que tenía en mi cuello por el abdomen arrancándome jadeos.

—Eso para mí es si…-murmuré.

No me contesto, pero no hacía falta porque nuestros cuerpos sabían cómo deslizarse. El calor en la sauna no bajaba lo que sentía, me hacía desear más.

La subí encima de mí para atraparla entre la ventana de cristal que había y yo. Cuando una mujer cae presa de un lobo, no la deja escapar.

—Eres... Mi propia caperucita... - mordí su cuello

Sin resistirse hecho la cabeza hacia atrás dándome más acceso soltando un leve jadeo. Baje la cara, besando desde su cuello, para abajo. Llegue y lamí entre sus pechos. De inmediato comencé a sentir la gran excitación que emanaba de ella, haciéndome gemir a mí mientras sus manos jugaban con mi cabello oscuro.

La posición en la que estaba era difícil, pero no imposible para sujetarla. Mi boca fue a su pezón izquierdo donde empecé lamiendo, de a poco con la punta de la lengua para hacerla desear tener toda mi boca en el.

Una de mis manos la mantenía sobre mi cuerpo, y la lleve a su trasero para acariciarlo lentamente. Desde que le vi moverlo era una tentación más allá de lo normal.

Usando las piernas se abrazó a mis caderas dándole así una total libertad a mis manos mientras las suyas me acariciaban la espalda y sus labios creaban un sendero húmedo en mi cuello.

Deje estirado el cuello sin dejar que chupar su pezón, sabía que no deseaba que parará mientras seguía acariciando su trasero era delicioso. Suave aun con esa tela que llevaba la cual ya estaba mojada. Uno de mis dedos se introdujo dentro y comencé a tocar aún mejor.

Esa intromisión le arranco un gemido y como consecuencia me mordió el cuello para no hacer tanto ruido.

—Ah... Atre-vido...-gimió alto.

Sentía y veía sus pezones erectos y duros mientras una ola de calor superior al del sauna que nacía en su vientre se rego desembocando entre sus muslos duplicando su humedad.

En ese instante escuchamos como abrían la puerta y entraban una chica con un chico, muy bebidos al baño.

Nos quedamos mirándonos pero eso me hizo sentir más ganas. La baje y la coloqué de frente en la ventana, donde claramente podrían vernos. Con las manos tome ambos pechos masajeándolos de modo suave y fuerte frotando además mi erección contra su trasero.

Lo note, por cómo estaba mojada ella estaba disfrutando este momento, tanto o más que yo. Éramos morbosos y nos gustaba el riesgo.

— ¿Te gusta que te puedan tomar por sorpresa, verdad lobita? -Susurré en su oído y mordí su oreja de forma sensual.

—Me gusta el riesgo...-gimió. —Pero no creo que nos noten están... ocupados...

Colocó las manos en la ventana buscando equilibrio, estaba en lo correcto, lo mojadas que tenía las bragas eran una prueba muy clara de su gran placer.

Con el calor, su mano quedo toda marcada en el vidrio. Baje de un golpe para romper su ropa interior.

—Que...-no pudo pensar más.

Sin hablar empecé a lamerle toda su vagina, disfrutando de su sabor, de cómo se deshacía en mi boca. Era un manjar y el ver como ella temblaba de como succionaba, agarrándose donde no había nada.

— ¿Pre- pretendes que... Nos descubran?-se mordió el labio inferior intentando no hacer ruido.

Movía la lengua con suma maestría dentro de su centro extrayendo más y más esa exquisita miel, hasta casi alcanzar su punto "G"

—Por favor...-me rogo cuando pudo hablar.

—Por favor... ¿Qué? –mordí su trasero un poquito.

—Tómame...-suplicó.

Subí, quitándome la poca ropa que me quedaba, tome su cintura y embestí desde atrás para penetrarla de un golpe certero y placentero. Tuvo que aguantarse el grito de placer para que nadie nos escuchara más allá.

—Tranquila... - la hice que los mirara.

Estaban dándonos la espalda y concentrados en lo suyo.

—No les interesa nada más...-murmuré en medio de un gemido.

Estar dentro de ella aun en esa posición, era algo difícil pero demasiado placentero.

—Lo sé pero... no quería interrupciones...-gimoteo.

—Ni las tendrás...-aseguré echándola para atrás, y sentarme en el banco que estaba ardiente pero me hacía excitarme más.

— ¿Sabes? -Le susurré. —Nunca hice algo así en un lugar así...

Ella saltaba encima de mí, se montaba y disfrutaba de mi miembro metido hasta el fondo. Era como ver a una jinete encima de su caballo con su cabello alborotado y todo el sudor corriendo por su cuerpo

Eso me hizo sonreír de manera maliciosa.

—No vas a olvidarlo en mucho...-prometí.

Escuché que la puerta que se volvía a abrir y note que la otra pareja ya se había ido, sosos. Ya acababan tan rápido. Esto apenas comenzaba

Lamí su espalda desde su cadera hasta su cuello. Era una delicia su sabor. Demasiado tropical, demasiado extraño. Era algo nuevo que probaba mi paladar. Esa acción la hizo jadear de manera entre cortada y alta mientras a mí una gran corriente eléctrica me recorría la piel.

¿Qué paso más adelante? Fue impresionante. Ella se movía cómo una ninfa. Sabía cómo hacer enloquecer a un hombre porque conmigo lo hacía. Nos llenamos el cuerpo de marcas de cada uno, nos dejábamos señales de que éramos el uno del otro, no había uno u otro, éramos ambos solo uno.

—Loba... - gruñí contra sus pechos.

—V-Vaquero... - me tironeo del cabello, mostrándome así que después de estas intensas horas, ya quería estallar

Una vez más me apodere de sus labios para acallar nuestros jadeos y gemidos fue cuando lo sentí como estallo algo dentro de mí, haciendo que ambos entráramos en una vorágine de placer y lujuria.

Cuando pude derramar toda mi simiente dentro de ella fue, impresionante. El cómo se volvía loca entre mis brazos, como nos abrazábamos como si no nos quisiéramos separarnos nunca. El calor de la sauna aún era abrumador. Había conseguido que el calor que desprendíamos.

Y pensar que esta misma chica, me decía de todo cuando hablaba con la boca llena y luego era puro fuego entre nuestros cuerpos... Parecía mentira.

—Va...Vaquero... -me hablaba debajo de mí, en el banco. —Salgamos... El calor...

Su voz era agitada, sin casi poder respirar y, yo también necesitaba aire, así que afirmé con la cabeza.

Cuando acabamos de vestirnos en silencio, se puso al lado del control para apagar la cabina.

—Es hora de irme. - río un poco triste poniendo uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja. —Ha sido...

—No lo digas... –La detuve. —Dejemos que quede en el aire.

La deje pasar antes por la puerta y aun me quedaba fascinado con su trasero.

—Vas a desgastarlo así ¿Lo sabes? - mencionó.

—Me encanta y creo que se me quedara para siempre en mí, ¿a ti no te quedará algo de mí?-Aventuré a saber.

Se detuvo delante de mí, sonriendo como la primera vez que la vi en la fiesta.

—Claro que me acordaré de ti vaquero, pero aquí se acabó la noche.- dijo lo obvio.

— ¿Eres cómo la cenicienta? -Pregunté.

Miro la hora. Eran más de las 4 y entonces negó.

—La cenicienta desaparecía a las 12 de la noche, mientras que yo a esa hora estaba contigo en la habitación más caliente de la casa hasta ahora, ¿Me parezco?-exclamó.

El verla así de chispeante, risueña y sin resentimientos era un sueño.

—Te tengo en una de mis redes sociales, ¿Verdad?-intuí.

Vi como negaba la cabeza.

—No tengo ya ninguna red social, las deje.-confesó.

La abrace contra mi pecho muy fuerte.

—Sabía que esto era así. Algún día te volveré a ver pelirroja y ese día en que te vea, no vas a poder escaparte. - la aleje para verla. —Hoy ganas tú, la próxima no tendrás esa suerte.

Me percaté de que estaba temblando. Quizás de frio por el cambio de temperatura así que, le di la chaqueta del disfraz.

—Quiero verte de nuevo pelirroja y esta ciudad no es tan grande para perderse.-aseguré.

—Ayame. - dijo riendo prácticamente. —No me llamo pelirroja, vaquero.

Se fue como toda una dama, muy elegante y subiendo por otro lado.

— ¡Kouga!-Grité. — ¡Soy Kouga, el vaquero solitario!

Ya se había ido, antes de irme, quise tomar algo. Entonces note que en el bar había alguien lleno de... ¿Pastel?

— ¡Auch! -choque de nuevo. ¿Era la noche de los coches? —Lo siento mucho...

Un bombero me miró casi como si le hubieran robado el alma. Iba donde yo, al bar. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo? Esta noche de Halloween fue un lio pero de ahora en adelante seguro iba a ser un mundo.


	6. V

**Hola chicas aquí tienen ya lo prometido el capítulo final de nuestra colección especial de One-Shot por el Halloween tanto mi nee RoseWB como yo esperamos que lo disfruten como nosotras escribiéndolo ¿Vale?**

**Siempre narrados desde un solo punto de vista ¿Si?**

**Contiene lemon un tanto explicito así que personas menores de edad que lo lean queda bajo su responsabilidad ¿Oka?**

**La pareja que cierra nuestro especial es… La descubrirán hasta el final del capítulo jejeje solo les aclaro que está narrado desde el punto de vista del chico.**

**Nos vemos el siguiente domingo y no olviden dejar review.**

**Pd: Ya solo queda el Epilogo no se lo pierdan ¿Si?**

**V**

Seguía preguntándome qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí con esto que... ¡Cubría una nada! Encima había soportado a estúpidos babosos, a golfas en celo, escenas en mitad de la casa que eran casi de porno y acababa de empezar la fiesta, ¿Cómo acabaría?

— ¡Por favor! ¡Apágame el fuego!-gritó.

No pudo verme bien la cara con el antifaz que llevaba pero me la hubiera quitado para darle un buen grito.

Encima el sentir que me tocaban era lo que menos soportaba. Gritar lo que quieran pero, ¿Tocar era necesario? Me senté en una silla que estaba por ahí sola y mire mi reloj de muñeca.

—Solo las 11:15... Y ya me quiero morir. -Tome una copa. —Por el peor Halloween.-brinde solo y me la tome de un trago.

Mire de un lado a otro, ¿Había alguien en esa fiesta que pensará como yo?

Quise llamar a un camarero y vi como un vaquero se servía el mismo una BOTELLA de ron. Que no era ni un vaso, ni un poco... ¿Cómo acabaría?

Así que trate de alcanzar un vaso, poniendo mi cuerpo prácticamente encima de la barra cuando la vi. Allí había una chica distinta a las demás y a los otros. Al igual que yo, tenía un antifaz cubriendo su rostro. ¿Porque? ¿Sería parte de su vestimenta? Podría ser, ¿Quién sabe?

Ella también me observaba desde la lejanía. ¿La máscara le llamo la atención? Me percaté de que no sabía a donde voltear. Cuando de repente nuestras miradas se encontraron aun estando prácticamente hasta el otro lado del salón, parecía intrigada.

Pero eso apenas duro un minuto a lo mucho. Para terminar desviando la mirada a otro lado. Seguramente buscaba a otra persona, nada más y yo pensaba mil cosas.

Pero me atreví a buscar su mirada de nuevo y ahí estaba.

¿Y si...?

Le señalé con la cabeza el pequeño balcón que había a mi lado. Me dirigí hacia allá, ¿vendrá?

—Hola.- saludé, sin saber si era oportuno.

Se veía muy linda pero no sé si era lo indicado para ella. Era una novia totalmente de blanco. Preciosa y extremadamente sexy. El vestido apenas le cubría más por mitad del muslo y tenía además un ligero bien marcado. Lo único que hacía contraste con tanta blancura inocente era su cabello azabache y su antifaz negro con leves toques blancos. Sus labios rojos eran apetecibles.

—Hola.-contestó.

Cuando se giró para quedar ambos de frente me maraville totalmente con su cuerpo de pecado. Piel blanca como la nieve se veía tersa, pechos grandes y redondos confinados en un ajustado corsé, el cual también marcaba sus curvas ciñéndose a su delgada cintura; muslos llenos y torneadas piernas.

Note cómo me observaba, cosa natural pues no llevaba nada que me cubriese.

— ¿Cómo estás? -le pregunté. —Es una fiesta algo...-me interrumpió.

—Distinta, lo sé... - se movió un mechón que le cubrió un poco.

—Tu antifaz... – señalé. —Es de...

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Entonces como yo porque un bombero con antifaz…-quise explicar.

—Bueno, los stripper a veces...-soltó una leve risita.

¿Stripper? Empecé a reírme y la risa también le contagio a ella. Era la primera vez que me reía desde que llegue y más una ocurrencia así.

—Perdona es que creí que lo eras, porque eres el único que vi con máscara además de mi.-admitió avergonzada.

Deje de reírme poco a poco hasta que pude volver a ponerme bien.

—No pasa nada. Simplemente... - ¿Que decirle de porqué de la máscara?

—Me gusta ser diferente a todos los que están ahí dentro. ¿Y tú?-revertí la pregunta.

—La verdad me gusta un poco el misterio pero también tengo un poco de vergüenza y... Ahí dentro siento que pueden "violarme" en un instante.-rio.

—Lo siento pero... Deberías haber traído una chaqueta, un algo que te cubra...-mencioné.

—Es cierto pero mi amiga pensó que era lo "mejor" -Hizo el gesto de comillas con las manos. —Para mí, que me quedaba bien.

— ¿Acaso te vas a casar?-indagué.

— ¿Casarme? Nada que ver aun no, como te dije mi amiga creyó que me quedaba bien y prácticamente me prohibió cubrirme ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde es el incendio?-inquirió.

—No eres la primera que me lo pregunta pero al menos de una forma mejor. No creo que este preparado para apagar un incendio, pero normalmente hago eso. ¿Tu trabajo cuál es?-continué preguntando.

Nos íbamos conociendo poco a poco. Sabía que era bibliotecaria desde hacía poco, que tenía debilidad por los perros y era voluntaria en el hospital.

— ¿Y cómo acabaste en esta fiesta tan loca? Yo prácticamente fui añadido si o si desde Facebook.-conté.

—Pues prácticamente una de mis mejores amigas me arrastro aquí la conozco desde la secundaria y me dijo que si no venía iba a sufrir las consecuencias.-explicó divertida.

Éramos muy similares, le conté que el ser bombero más que un trabajo era mi vocación. Que tenía un dálmata que en ocasiones era su compañero de trabajo. Que me gustaba la comida italiana y acostumbraba hacer mucho ejercicio en mi tiempo libre. Cuanto más hablábamos, más nos reíamos y mire la hora en mi reloj.

—Son las 0:20, ¿qué harás ahora? –cuestioné pues ya que era tarde.

—Aceptarías... ¿Un Truco o tal vez un Trato? Lo que quiero es que... solo pensemos en esta noche sin pensar en el mañana.-ofreció.

La confusión estaba escrita en mi rostro.

— ¿Truco o trato? -Toqué mis bolsillos. —No tengo chocolate ni nada, si es lo que quieres decirme.

Sujeto mi mano y la puso encima de su corazón, Osea su pecho izquierdo que me hicieron sonrojar.

—Solo sé que de todos los que estuvieron en la fiesta eres quien me ha hablado, quien me ha tratado bien y no me ha mirado como una cualquiera.- tragaba saliva y su respiración estaba algo agitada. —Solo quiero disfrutar y lo quiero contigo.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo que...? - lo que insinuaba era algo fuerte.

—Te deseo bombero, te deseo con una fuerza más allá de lo que ahora mismo puedo bien explicar.-respondió.

No podría creer lo que me estaba pidiendo. Hasta hace nada estábamos hablando de nuestros gustos y cosas triviales y ahora me salía con algo como esto... ¿Estábamos locos o qué?

—Creo que me has malinterpretado mi intención, no es solo un acoston de una noche.-trate de explicar.

— ¡¿Porque?! - casi se le salían incluso las lágrimas. —En toda la fiesta solo encontré hombres que me miraban mal pero….-Hizo una pausa para mirarme con devoción incluso. —Tú viste más allá y por eso quiero que tú seas el que este conmigo esta noche.

— ¿Porque así tan de repente? ¿Porqué de esta forma y solo una noche?-insistí.

El silencio de ella sólo me dijo más de que estaba segura que me estaba pidiendo.

—Mis amigas y yo pensamos que sería divertido esta noche convertirnos en mujeres más decididas que podamos elegir un chico y solo hoy... -se giró para darme la espalda y observar el reflejo de la luna en la piscina. —Yo también soy mujer ¿Sabes? Y quería poder hacer lo mismo que las demás.-expresó.

¿Cómo reaccionar a lo que me había pedido? Cualquier hombre sería feliz, incluso una parte de mi era feliz de que me lo pidiera a mí pero, ¿una noche? ¿De esta forma?

Me coloqué detrás de ella, poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros.

— ¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres? - su cabeza de movió afirmando.

—Será una noche ¿Sin que nadie sepa nada del otro? -volvió a repetir el gesto de afirmar.

Con eso yo no podía luchar y no iba a dejar que no disfrutará de la noche que pedía.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde quieres que sea?-inquirí.

Se dio la vuelta, tomándome la mano me condujo por todo el salón que estaba infestado de gente. ¿Dónde quería que pasara "esto"? La vi dudar un segundo y de repente corrió más rápido a un lugar bastante oculto.

Encendió un poco las luces y lo vi. Era un reservado, una zona VIP. Mientras intentaba recuperarme de la sorpresa, ella cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros colocando cerrojo al pomo.

—Este será el sitio más indicado, porque quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable.-hablo quedando frente a mí.

Observé todo era de un color rojo, con una mesa redonda y un sofá de la misma forma que la rodeaba.

Sin dejarme acabar de hablar, se acercó a mí, acostándome en el sofá y comiéndome la boca de un beso. Apenas me dejaba un momento para pensar. Sus manos se perdían en mi cabello, para llevarme hasta ella.

Nuestros alientos se mezclaban, nuestras lenguas luchaban por ser la que más entraba. Después de esto no quedaba duda de que era lo que deseaba y si me lo pedía de esa forma, no iba a ser yo quien la rechazará.

Mis manos se llenaron de agarrar su trasero, dejando seguramente mis marcas en el. Note entonces la falta de una tela que cubriera todo, ¿Llevaría acaso algo como un tanga? Mi pene daba saltos de la felicidad de poder sentir aquello.

Se apartó de mis labios para tomar aire y atacarme al cuello. No podía hablar, solo actuar porque tampoco tenía más acceso más que a su cuerpo.

Busque entonces más en su trasero y encontré un pequeño hilo entre sus nalgas. Era mi momento y aproveche para tirar de el hacia arriba que se le clavara entero.

Por cómo gimió mientras me mordía, no cabía duda de que le gustaba que le hiciera esas cosas.

Deje mi cuerpo a su merced para que me hiciera lo que deseaba. Yo era aquí el que más recibía pues a mí era quien elegía sobre todos los que había.

Mientras disfrutaba de sus labios por mi cuello, observé por encima de nosotros y note una botella de champán.

¿Y si...?

La separe un poco de mí, lo cual hizo que se enfadara.

—No te enfades... –pedí

Vio como tomaba la botella de champán y aun no entendía. Era demasiado bonita para una noche así, al menos quería que la gozase.

— ¿Has jugado con una alguna vez?-quise saber.

—Hace mucho cuando estaba en secundaria.-contestó.

La eche lentamente sobre el sillón, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿A si? Explícame.-animé.

—Cada vez que giraban la botella a quien señalara debía quitarse una prenda o besar... a quien tuviera al frente.-Acabando de decir esto me beso como una muestra.

—Pero querida eso quedo para los pequeños. -Levanté sus piernas para quitarle esa pequeña tanga que tenía, lanzándola lejos. —Es hora de jugar a los adultos.

También lleve mis manos a su corsé y se lo quite de una para dejar sus pechos fuera y saltando prácticamente, eran más que perfectos redondos y apetecibles.

—Lo sé querido, solo conteste tu pregunta.-Se rio un poco.

El detallado examen que le hice a su cuerpo, la estremeció e incluso la excito vi sus pezones duros aun cuando ni siquiera los había tocado. Derrame un poco de ese líquido frio sobre su abdomen, viendo como su piel se erizaba.

— ¿Cómo lo notas?-pregunté.

—F... Frio...-se estremeció.

Deslice la lengua, por su escote atrapando todas las burbujas que se intentaban escapar.

— ¿Ahora?-inquirí de nuevo, entre sus pechos.

—C- Cálido.-gimió.

Tome un sorbo para cubrir uno de sus pezones con el líquido en mi boca. Se volvió uno duro y sensible. Viendo que le gustaba, aproveche para derramar un poco de líquido en su centro mientras disfrutaba de su otro seno.

—Me es... estas enloqueciendo...-jadeó fuerte.

Baje sin dejar de verter el champán, para después lamerlo todo mezclado con su sabor.

—E- Eso contesta mi pregunta... Ah... mejor que las palabras.-apenas pudo hablar.

Afirmé, rozando su clítoris con mi nariz y la lengua la penetraba sin vacilación, como un asalto. Despacio, para que notara mi tacto, la deje jadeando y sin saber qué hacer. Era un espectáculo digno, pero quedaba mucho. Dos de mis dedos fueron a parar allí de nuevo y note que estaba muy húmeda. Sin necesidad de mucho más lubricante que sus propios jugos vaginales, metí mi dedo índice y corazón dentro de ella.

— ¡Ah!-Gimió alzando la cadera contra mí.

—Por- Por favor... Bésame...-imploró.

Negué con la cabeza para dejar de penetrarla y dejarla aun mas excitada.

—Tienes que relajarte para que disfrutes completamente.-Acaricie un poco su cadera.

Me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados de tanto placer, sin saber que seguir haciendo. Se veía muy hermosa, como una diosa.

— ¿Te das cuenta? -La señalé. —Sin ropa.-Ahora me señale a mí mismo. —Lleno de ropa, ¿Qué me dices?

—Por qué hiciste trampa...-musitó recuperando el aire de a poco.

Estiro las manos acariciándome lentamente el abdomen hasta llegar a los tirantes apretó los ganchos que los mantenían cernidos a mi cuerpo viendo como caían totalmente dándole una vista absoluta de los pectorales y espalda. Se alzó un poco para intentar por ella misma volver a besarme, por lo que ladee el rostro resistiéndome a cumplirle lo que quería.

Como venganza me mordió el cuello arrancándome jadeos, intente volver a recostarla en la mesa pero no me dejo.

—Es mi turno para jugar...-murmuró.

Me comía con los ojos hasta que notó la gran erección atrapada en mis pantalones.

—Hummm ¿Qué escondes aquí?-preguntó curiosa.

—Mira tú misma que está escondido. - Puse su mano en mi erección. —Siempre he dicho que lo mejor de un regalo es la sorpresa.

Me hizo caso y apropósito empezó a deslizar muy lentamente el cierre desenvolviendo con paciencia "Su regalo" Haciéndome jadear y gruñir.

—Oh... No me hagas esperar demasiado...-pedí.

Acaricie su cabello y levanto la cara para mirarme. Era una tentadora.

—Tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo, es hora de que pagues.-sentenció.

Me saco los pantalones llevándose también los boxers. Deslizo su mano acariciando mi gran erección de abajo hacia arriba viendo cada gesto que esto causaba en su rostro.

—Mmmm...-gruñí de forma dificultosa.

Sabía lo que pretendía y ella lo estaba disfrutando un más que yo, seguro.

Justo cuando estaba disfrutando más deje de sentir su mano en mi virilidad entontes note que me miraba con una expresión inocente.

—Eres una bruja, te equivocaste de disfraz.-Sonreí.

—Ya te dije que fue.- volvió a acariciarme muy lentamente. — Fue idea de mi amiga, quizás de bruja me hubiera sentado bien.-bromeo.

Sus manos eran un deleite acariciándome la piel.

—Aunque el tuyo te queda perfecto.-me dio un pequeño beso en el torso.

— ¿Porque esa opinión del traje?-interrogué.

—Por qué... Es la verdad...-jadeó.

Por fin alcance su boca la cual había deseado volver a tener desde hace bastante rato mordiéndole los labios. Sintiendo como me abrazaba por los hombros, entonces la alce en el aire tomándola de los glúteos; ella enrosco las piernas en mi cadera.

—Ya no... Me hagas esperar más...-pidió en un jadeo rozando nuestras bocas. —Apaga este fuego que me esta... consumiendo...

—No habrá vuelta atrás.-advertí.

La recosté totalmente en el sofá, para que estuviera ella más cómoda. Me maraville al ver que sin resistencia abría sus piernas dándome total acceso a su vagina completamente mojada empecé a penetrarla muy, muy lentamente. Para hacer su placer mucho más duradero.

Aquello le arranco un gemido ronco y largo mientras sentía como sus paredes internas comenzaban a amoldarse a mi miembro y el calor de su el vientre empezaba a regarse como pólvora por su piel.

Deseando más de mí, se arqueo buscando más cercanía. Al verla venir hacia mí, lo único que logro fue que mi miembro se hundiera más en ella.

— ¡Ah! Justo así…-Se sujetó de mis hombros, clavándome las uñas. —N-No te... Detengas…

Antes de que pudiera decir o protestar algo más le comí la boca mientras movía sus caderas. Agarrando su trasero aún más fuerte si se podía, empecé con mi furia de embestidas. Esta noche quedaría en su recuerdo para toda la vida, ella volvería a mí de alguna forma, quedaría marcada como mía…

Veía sus pechos rebotar contra mi cara, como jadeaba pidiendo más llena de placer que le causaba mi miembro en su cuerpo.

Su mente no sabía que sentía con respecto a su cuerpo, sabía que sentía porque era lo mismo que yo. El sentir como nuestros cuerpos eran fusionados, disfrutaban del momento y no parábamos... El tiempo pasaba como siglos, a la vez como nanosegundos... No quería que acabara, quería seguir sin parar pero, también quería llegar ya y entrar en el paraíso.

Y en ese momento sentí que algo exploto en mi interior alcance el mejor orgasmo que jamás había sentido en mi vida junto a ella exprimiendo cada gota de energía que había en nuestros cuerpos. Su cuerpo quedo rendido encima de mí. Se apretaba aun fuerte, en un abrazo que estaba adorando, atesorando. Aun no era muy tarde. No había duda y podíamos llegar a...

—P-Perdona... -Susurró a mi lado. —N-Necesito levantarme y tus manos...

—Aún es temprano.- Le hable con su mismo tono de voz, incitándola a quedarse pero negó con la cabeza. —Serán solo las...-quise decir.

—Tarde. -Tomo una de mis anchas manos para alejarlas de su cuerpo. —Es muy tarde, no me cabe duda y quiero irme.-habló.

Se levantó para recoger como pudo los trozos de su traje que, hace un rato me encargue de deshacer.

—Escúchame - Me vestí casi a la misma vez que ella. — ¿Porque acabar aquí? Aun no me has dejado...-la interrumpí.

—No tengo que dejarte nada.-Su sonrisa no acompañaba a como estaba hablando. —Quedo claro desde el principio...

— ¡Para ti!- Exclamé cansado. —Quedo claro para ti, yo no dije...-me interrumpió.

—Aceptaste desde el momento que te traje a ti y dejaste que todo ocurriera y - viendo que iba a hablar. —Ni se te ocurra negarlo porque TÚ lo sabias.

—No estoy de acuerdo en esto, déjame invitarte a...-no pude terminar.

— ¿No me escuchas?- Volvió a callarme. —Esto se acabó, no hay un nosotros ni nunca lo abra, ¿entendiste?

—Te explico algo ¿Ok? Esta ciudad es muy pequeña.- Señalé. —Con los pocos datos que me has dado, soy capaz de encontrarte en menos de... ¿1 mes? Así que, me veras de nuevo...

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa para pasar a una carcajada. ¿Porque esa risa?

— ¿Quién te dice que es verdad lo que te conté? - Eso no lo esperaba y por su cara sabía que pensaba. — ¿Tan inocente eres de haberme dicho la verdad?

Con su antifaz, no me dejaba ver todos los gestos de su cara y me hacia dificil saber si era verdad o no. ¿Cómo hacerla entender?

— ¡Mírame bien!-exigí.

—Déjalo, es una tontería que intentes...-la interrumpí.

— ¡Mírame dije! - Me quite el antifaz de mi rostro. Podía verme completo. Le daba todo en ese instante, ella vería lo que acababa de lograr con eso. —Ahora tú podrías...

—Jamás hare la tontería de quitarme mi antifaz delante de alguien que no conozco. Lo siento por ti pero los bomberos nunca fueron mi debilidad.- dijo de lo más tranquila.

Esto fue todo. Ella tomaba sus cosas y se iba muy digna por todo el camino hasta el salón. ¿Esto iba a acabar así? ¡No! Mínimo iba a saber quién era. Corrí con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento, la que me quedaba para seguir. Sujete su mano, dándole la vuelta y viendo una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro cuando tome su antifaz y prácticamente se lo arranque de la cara.

— ¡¿Pero que...?! - Ella se cubrió su rostro con una mano. — ¡¿Qué piensas que haces?! -gritó. —No estás bien, ¡Déjame!

Ella se puso a correr, sin detenerse ni a mirarme.

¿Tan mal había acabado todo? ¿Así era el destino para con nosotros?

— ¡Inuyasha! - Grité al final casi sin energia cuando vi que se detuvo al escucharme. —No me dejes saber quién eres, incluso no me dejes saber cómo eres pero... Tú lo sabes todo de mí. Mi rostro, mi nombre y este hombre te va a buscar aunque creas que estoy loco...

Ella seguía sin mirarme y solo volvió a correr hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Me quede quieto, sin mirar a ningún lado más, ni en la hora pensé cuando alguien choco a mi lado.

Era un vaquero que se veía bien sonriente.

—No importa... Solo quedo en un truco y un trato. -Tome el antifaz de ella que tenía en mi mano para llevármelo a los labios. — Te encontrare.


	7. Epilogo

**Hola chicas aquí tienen ya lo prometido el Epilogo de nuestra colección especial de One-Shot por el Halloween tanto mi nee RoseWB como yo esperamos que lo disfruten como nosotras escribiéndolo ¿Vale?**

**PD: No olviden leer el aviso ¿Si?**

_**Epilogo**_

Habían quedado todas por WhatsApp a ir a la casa de Ayame. Para poder hablar sobre la fiesta y todo lo que había ocurrido durante lo acontecido.

Llegaron de una en una.

La primera fue Souten, había llevado un regalo a todas, un pastel de chocolate. Después la siguieron Rin que, como había tenido que ir a cubrir una baja no pudo llegar antes. La siguió Sango para un poco más tarde, Kagome.

— ¡Mis hermanas! –Ayame se abalanzo contra ellas como si no la hubiera visto en años. — ¡Las extrañe mucho!

—Pero si no ha pasado ni dos días de la fiesta. – Sango hablaba riéndose de lo exagerada que era.

—Para mí ha sido todo un mundo. – Hacia como que sus ojos lagrimeaban. Sin duda iba para actriz esta mujer. — ¿A que tú también Rin?

Esta última afirmo con la cabeza pero se notaba algo ida. No tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre.

—Bueno, ha llegado el momento de contarnos todo lo que paso en la fiesta – Ayame fue sacando copas y sirviendo bebidas. — ¡Y con todo lujo de detalles! ¿Quién empieza?

Ella se encargaba de acomodar todo, de hacerlas sentir lo más cómodas posibles pero, el ambiente estaba algo raro.

—Bueno, ¿Quién empieza?–Observándolas a todas. — ¿Nadie quiere hablar? A ver… ¿Hicieron algo esa noche o es que tienen vergüenza de no haber hecho nada?

—Estuve con un sexy doctor que sabía muy bien como quitarme la calentura. – La chispa de Sango salió, haciendo reír a la demás chicas. —Fue muy bueno. Empezamos en la pista de baile para acabar en la pequeña habitación junto a la piscina.

Todas quedaron expectantes sobre que más había pasado.

—Y bueno… Fue todo muy apasionado, muy impresionante y no me arrepiento. – Guiño el ojo al mirarlas. —Ese fue mi trato en el cual salí muy bien parada.

— ¡Sí! Eso es lo que quería ver - las miro de nuevo. — ¿Quién será la siguiente? ¿Tu Souten?

Ella quedo muda ante lo que decía su amiga. ¿Qué decirles? Esperaban una gran historia porque, de lo contrario ellas se sentirían mal.

—Fue algo loco.- relato. —En la cocina y ni recuerdo bien quien o como era.

— ¿Tan borracha estabas ya? -le preguntó Rin.

— ¡No! -exclamó. —Quiero decir que... Bueno bebí un poco si pero no tanto.

— ¿Y cómo era entonces?-Kagome fui quien le atacó por ahí.

— ¿Como era dices?-repitió.

Asintieron todas mientras Ayame aprovechaba para cortar el postre para todas.

—Era muy guapo y con un gran cuerpo...-admitió.

—Pero esa información es general en todos.-Ayame tomo su plato con el pastel. — Algo más específico.

—Es que... No sé qué decir... -ya no sabía que contar. —Solo fue un hombre más, ¿Importa acaso?

Ayame comió un poco del pastel que había traído su amiga. Acostumbraba hacerlos ella misma en las reuniones pero este tenía algo raro... Y sabía que era.

—Souten exquisito tu pastel. -Hablo.

La nombrada se quedó mirándola, intentando sonreír.

— ¿T-Te gusta? - murmuró.

Todas las miraban de un lado a otro sin entender así que probaron el pastel.

—Si.-dejo el plato en la mesa. —Los pasteles de la cafetería me gustan, aunque los tuyos son mejores.

Se levantó del sofá, como una estatua al ver visto lo que había intentado hacer. Desde que paso esa noche no había podido hacer nada en la cocina.

—Yo...Yo…-balbuceó.

La detuvo antes de que siguiera hablar, pues sabía que su amiga necesitaba tiempo.

—No tienes que decir nada ahora.-le sonrió tomando su mano—Todo está bien.

Antes de que la pelirroja volviera a hablar Rin decidió tomar ese turno para contar su encuentro, después de todo le hacía feliz recordarlo aun cuando tenía algo de pena es decir... Por los detalles.

—Bien lo mío fue...-comenzó a hablar.

— ¡Eso! Empezamos a abrirnos.-exclamó Ayame.

—Dilo.-insistieron Sango y Kagome.

—Estaba en uno de los sillones, rodeada de pubertos ¿Si? Entonces apareció un sensual policía.-relato.

—Un policía... -Ayame se inclinó sobre sus rodillas. — ¿Te puso las esposas?

Muy sonrojada, ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y como era? - Kagome pregunto.

—Muy misterioso... Fue extraño todo. ¿No les paso a alguna de ustedes?-indagó.

—A mi incluso me pidieron mi nombre. -Kagome volvió a hablar. —Por supuesto no se lo dije, después de todo es todo secreto. ¿Ustedes hicieron igual no?

—Claro que si.-Rin la siguió. — ¿cómo decirle un nombre a un desconocido?

—Pues yo estuve con un vaquero tremendo el cual me hizo montar como pocas veces hice y le dije mi nombre.-expresó la ojiverde.

— ¡¿QUE?! Exclamaron Rin y Kagome.

— ¿Que tiene? Jamás dijimos nada de no decir nuestros nombres. Y él me dijo el suyo, algo de... Kouga o...- se quedó pensando.

Kagome se quedó en su mundo, viendo como encajar todo. Ella no dijo nada, prefería que quedará donde se quedó y no se arrepentía, era lo justo.

— ¿Kagome?-entonces reaccionó sorprendida. — ¿No nos cuentas?

—Ah... Era un bombero baboso que quería atarme a él.-Hizo un gesto con el dedo de repetición. —Me canso y me fui.

—Y una pregunta - Hablo Sango mirando su móvil. — ¿Que paso con tu Facebook Ayame? No te vi en el hoy.

—Lo borre al igual que todas mis redes sociales, les tengo que pasar el nuevo.-mencionó.

— ¡¿Qué?!-eso fueron todas.

— ¿Qué pasa? Después de la fiesta que hice, no podía tener todos esos contactos para que pudieran contactar con nosotras, estaba claro.-recordó.

Cada una pensó algo muy diferente seguramente.

_Ahora no podré volver a verle._-Fue Souten.

_Quizás sea cierto y me busque..._-Fue Sango

_No vale la pena pensar en el, que busque a otra._-Fue Kagome.

_Yo quería..._-Fue Rin.

— ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Querían conocerles más?-cuestionó.

— ¿Yo?-Sango se levantó tomando su bolso. —Que era una noche, ni que fuera algo más.

—Exacto.- Rin tomo unas cosas y se preparó. —Tengo que irme, mañana tengo trabajo también.

—Igual Ayame.- Kagome y Souten le dieron un beso. —Gracias por esa fiesta, nunca la olvidaremos.

De esta forma, todas se fueron dejando a una sorprendida y confusa Ayame con su gatito Moon.

—Creo que ellas querían saber de ellos… ¿Verdad? -el gatito maulló. —Pero, ¿No pensaron que tengo el libro de firmas? Aunque podían escribir sus nombres falsos...

Se sentó en el sofá y se puso a revisar las firmas, lo que ponían y había declaraciones muy interesantes.

—Creo que en navidad podíamos hacer algo o quizás... Lo hagan ellos ¿no amigo mío?

**Muchísimas gracias por habernos seguido y apoyado hasta aquí. Realmente hemos sido muy felices al escribir este fic porque todas las que estuvieron, nos han apoyado y eso hace que deseemos escribir con más ganas. **

**Por supuesto hemos acabado este fic pero, no es el final, sería muy feo y malo. Viene aquí la noticia, este fic planeado por Aomecita y yo es de dos partes.**

**La primera la acaban de disfrutar que ha sido en Halloween con las chicas luciéndose. ¿Y ahora? Llega la Navidad y con ello la segunda parte titulada.**

_**Un regalo para Mamá Noel**_

¿**Que pasara con estos hombres? ¿Buscarán? ¿Se darán por vencidos? ¿Y qué ha pasado durante todo este tiempo con las chicas? Vamos a mostrarlo que será un prólogo, un capítulo para cada pareja y el epílogo. ¿Que pasara en ese epílogo? Porque, para serles honestas, ni aun nosotras sabemos si será feliz, abierto... **

**Solo les pedimos que sigan a nuestro lado, dándonos sus fuerzas y las ganas de seguir estas aventuras. **

**Un beso muy grande y estoy feliz de poder publicar junto a mi nee Aomecita ****3**** Nos ayudamos y creamos para que ustedes disfruten cada momento, que lo vivan. **

**Un beso muy grande y que este Halloween haya sido de vuestro agrado.**

**RoseWB & Aomecita**


End file.
